


Cronache di Cavalese

by volleylover_09



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/volleylover_09
Summary: «Dieci minuti» esclamò Ivan all’improvviso, spezzando il silenzio «e due ore.»Simone aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso.«Che vuol dire?»«Ho anticipato le tue domande.» spiegò Ivan voltando lo sguardo verso di lui per un istante, un ghigno sulle labbra. «Mancano dieci minuti ad arrivare e siamo in ritardo di due ore.»





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I nostri pallavolisti preferiti sono in ritiro proprio a Cavalese, quindi mi sono detta "Perché non scrivere una raccolta di episodi ambientati proprio lì?" ed eccomi qui.  
> Come se mi servisse davvero una scusa per scrivere di loro.  
> Buona lettura, spero. (:

«Ivan?»

La voce di Simone risuonò nell’appartamento silenzioso. Alle otto di mattina del 3 Luglio erano pochi i rumori nel palazzo, di chi con poca voglia si trascinava al lavoro o chi svegliava i figli per portarli in piscina. Una calma che il palleggiatore non condivideva, non riuscendo a stare troppo fermo sullo stesso posto. L’idea che nel giro di un’ora sarebbe partito per il ritiro a Cavalese insieme a Ivan lo faceva tremare per l’euforia.

«Ma dove sei?»

Simone si guardò intorno nella camera vuota, tornando poi con gli occhi sulla valigia aperta sul letto e si grattò la testa, con aria dubbiosa.

«IVAN!»

Sentì lo scatto di una porta che si apriva.

«In bagno, che c’è?»

Simone rimase in silenzio per qualche attimo, mordendosi le labbra, improvvisamente a corto di parole. Chiuse di nuovo la valigia, premette con forza per far scorrere la zip che inevitabilmente si fermò dopo poco.

«Non si chiude la valigia.»

La risata di Ivan gli arrivò forte e chiara, fin dal bagno.

«Per forza, ti sei portato ottomila felpe. A che ti serviranno poi, non si sa.»

Simone sbuffò mettendosi le mani sui fianchi e osservando con sfida il suo bagaglio. Lo aprì di nuovo, tolse le felpe disponendole in fila sul letto.

«Non ho preso ottom-» si bloccò alla nuova risata dello schiacciatore «Ivan, smettila di prendermi in giro. La sera fa freddo.»

Il rumore di passi strascicati lo raggiunse ed evitò di voltarsi, sapendo che avrebbe trovato il ragazzo che lo guardava con aria divertita, poggiato allo stipite della porta, le braccia incrociate sul petto.

Arrossì, abbassando la testa, mentre prendeva di nuovo una felpa e la riponeva nel trolley.

«Prendi una delle mie, ma le altre rimettile nell’armadio, okay?»

Simone alzò la testa, ridacchiando contento.

«Davvero?»

Si voltò appena per vedere Ivan aprire l’armadio, prendere una maglia rossa col cappuccio e poggiarla accanto all’altra dentro la valigia.  Fece per chiudere la zip, quando Simone si ritrovò a fermargli la mano.

«Due.»

Ivan alzò lo sguardo su di lui, inspirando profondamente.

«No, una.»

«Due.»

«Una.»

«Due.»

«Facciamo che la sera non ti faccio mai uscire di camera, così le felpe non ti servono?!»

Simone tacque, assottigliando lo sguardo, mentre cominciava a osservarlo e il respiro si faceva più rapido.

«Ma che ti sei messo?»

Gli occhi di Ivan caddero sulla divisa della Nazionale che aveva indossato, per poi tornare di nuovo su verso Simone, facendo spallucce.

«Me la stavo provando.»

Simone lo fissò immobile, mentre l’altro girava su se stesso, gli occhi che andavano sul cognome stampato in alto, su quel numero che li aveva da sempre uniti, sulle braccia muscolose.

«Che hai?»

Il palleggiatore si riscosse, sbattendo velocemente le palpebre e mettendo di nuovo a fuoco il viso dell’altro. In due passi azzerò la distanza che li separava, prima di prendergli il viso tra le mani e baciarlo. Sentì sorridere Ivan sulle labbra, mentre una mano andava sui suoi capelli e l’altra gli si posava sul fianco.

Non si fece troppe domande, Simone, mentre spingeva l’altro contro la parete e gli si premeva addosso, strusciandoglisi appena contro, staccando la bocca e ansimando piano.

Sentì gli occhi di Ivan puntati nei suoi, curiosi e stupiti da quell’attacco inaspettato, mentre faceva scorrere le mani sotto la maglia del pigiama di Simone, tirandola su fino a farla passare dalla testa, spettinandolo.

Simone non rispose, avvicinandosi di nuovo e attaccandosi alla bocca di Ivan, lasciandosi sfuggire un mugolio d’approvazione, nel percepire le mani dell’altro vagare sulla sua schiena.

«Sai che facciamo tardi di questo passo?»

La bocca di Ivan era passata sul collo dell’altro, mentre ridacchiava contro la sua pelle e si staccava dalla parete, spingendo il ragazzo verso il letto.

«Abbiamo tempo.»

Simone fermò le mani di Ivan sul bordo della divisa, prima che potesse sfilarsela. Lo schiacciatore lo guardò con aria confusa.

«Tienila.»

Ivan alzò un sopracciglio, prima di attirare di nuovo l’altro in un bacio prepotente. Simone si lasciò cadere sul letto, a corto di fiato, mentre lanciava un’occhiata alle felpe piegate accanto a lui. La sua attenzione ritornò su Ivan, che gli stava lentamente scivolando sopra, le mani già sull’elastico dei suoi pantaloni.

«Sei sempre pieno di sorprese, ragazzino.»

 

«Quanto manca?»

Ivan alzò il volume della radio in risposta.

«Ivan, daaaaai.» si lamentò Simone con un sorriso, spegnendo la musica e dando un pugno giocoso sulla spalla dell’altro.

«Simo, è la quinta volta che me lo chiedi.» sbuffò Ivan, senza riuscire a mascherare un sorriso. «Sono _anni_ che vai a Cavalese, la conosci la strada ormai.»

Simone borbottò qualche mezza frase in preda all’imbarazzo.

«Non sono anni.»

«Sì, che lo sono.»

Simone voltò lo sguardo oltre il finestrino, verso quel panorama, quelle montagne amiche, che lo facevano sentire a casa. Abbassò il vetro e lasciò che quell’aria frizzante gli entrasse nei polmoni e gli scompigliasse i capelli, riportando lo sguardo su Ivan che teneva gli occhi fissi sulle curve che si susseguivano una dopo l’altra.

Respirò a fondo, finalmente rilassato, le settimane di nervosismo e di angoscia trascorse durante la World League relegate in un angolo della sua mente. C’era voluto Ivan per farlo ritornare a galla, Ivan che l’aveva preso e portato a casa, che aveva sopportato i suoi sfoghi e i suoi silenzi e poi aveva preparato di nuovo le valigie, portandolo in una spiaggia sperduta, lontani dai problemi e dai ricordi, per farlo rifiatare.

«Però è la prima volta che siamo insieme a Cavalese.»

Vide Ivan sorridere appena, la mano che dal cambio si allungava ad accarezzargli la nuca e faceva ridacchiare Simone, che si spostava per posargli la testa sulla spalla, per qualche attimo, prima di tirarsi su da quella scomoda posizione.

«Dieci minuti» esclamò Ivan all’improvviso, spezzando il silenzio «e due ore.»

Simone aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso.

«Che vuol dire?»

«Ho anticipato le tue domande.» spiegò Ivan voltando lo sguardo verso di lui per un istante, un ghigno sulle labbra. «Mancano dieci minuti ad arrivare e siamo in ritardo di due ore.»

Uno strano silenzio calò nell’abitacolo, mentre il ragazzo prendeva coscienza di quelle parole.

«COSA?» sbottò poi Simone, scattando sul sedile e sentendo tendere la cintura di sicurezza. «Stai scherzando? Ivan non scherzare su queste cose, io non sono mai in ritardo, mai!»

«Sono serio, dovevamo essere lì per le dieci ed è mezzogiorno.» riprese Ivan, con un’alzata di spalle.

«Ma come fai ad essere tranquillo, come!» gridò Simone in preda al panico, gesticolando animatamente. «Queste sono cose serie Ivan, non ti ricordi che è successo l’ultima volta? Proprio tu, poi, accidenti!»

«Non succede niente il primo giorno di ritiro, stai calmo...» cercò inutilmente di tranquillizzarlo, lanciandogli qualche occhiata divertita, nonostante tutto. Il cartello che dava il benvenuto a Cavalese sfilò di lato come a sbeffeggiarli del loro ritardo.

«Non sto calmo, Ivan! Oddio adesso Chicco ci metterà in panchina, lo so, vedrai, farà giocare Spirito al posto mio.» ansimò Simone, col fiato corto, mentre si prendeva la testa tra le mani. «È tutta colpa tua!»

La risata di Ivan lo irritò ancora di più, mentre incrociava le braccia al petto.

«Non è colpa mia se mi sei saltato addosso stamattina.» esclamò Ivan con aria tronfia e Simone si appiattì contro il sedile, tirando su i piedi sulla poltrona e abbracciandosi le ginocchia.

«Non pensavo che la divisa della Nazionale ti eccitasse.» continuò Ivan, guidando sicuro tra le strade del paese, rallentando per il traffico.

Simone posò la fronte sulle ginocchia.

«Smettila.» borbottò a mezza voce.

«Sai che stavamo facendo alle dieci, quando saremmo dovuti già essere qui?»

Il palleggiatore si aggrappò con le mani al sedile, inspirando lentamente.

«Finiscila.» si lamentò ancora, ricevendo un’altra risata come replica.

«Non ricordavo ti importasse poi molto di arrivare in ritardo, a casa.» rincarò la dose lo schiacciatore, imboccando la strada per l’hotel.

«Ti prego, Ivan.» pigolò Simone, alzando appena lo sguardo, gli occhi appena socchiusi.

«Ecco, questo me lo ricordo.» ribatté Ivan con un sorrisetto ironico «L’hai ripetuto diverse volte.»

Simone tacque definitivamente, nascondendo la testa sotto le braccia, finché non sentì la macchina frenare appena sulla ghiaia e fermarsi.

«Siamo arrivati.»

Simone aprì piano un occhio e sbirciò fuori, mentre sentiva Ivan tirare fuori i trolley dal bagagliaio. La vista familiare della facciata dell’albergo lo tranquillizzò e lentamente si sganciò la cintura, per poi scendere dall’auto.

Si guardò intorno, schermandosi il sole con una mano sugli occhi, stiracchiandosi appena.

Sentì una mano di Ivan attorno al suo fianco, attirandolo a sé. Simone lo fissò in silenzio.

«Simo...» lo chiamò piano, poggiando la fronte contro la sua «lo sai che sarei arrivato anche con un giorno di ritardo, per avere questa mattina insieme, vero?»

Simone si allungò istintivamente verso Ivan, baciandolo a fior di labbra, e si godette quel contatto, senza che l’altro lo approfondisse, quando qualcuno dall’ingresso dell’albergo li chiamò a gran voce.

«Ma che fine avete fatto? Mancate solo voi!»

La figura di Pippo si stava avvicinando ad ampi passi, le braccia aperte con fare teatrale.

Ivan alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre Simone rideva.

«Spero ci abbiano lasciato almeno la camera matrimoniale.» sospirò lo schiacciatore, afferrando il trolley «Non ne posso più di spingere letti per affiancarli.»


	2. Chapter 2

Alle sette del mattino, seduto sul letto mentre aspettava che Simone uscisse dalla doccia, Ivan stava scorrendo svogliatamente la home di Instagram, piena come sempre di foto di cui gli importava poco o nulla. Compagni di squadra in vacanza, stories di gente di cui nemmeno ricordava il nome. Il rumore dell’acqua che scorreva si mescolava a quello della musica proveniente dalla porta del bagno, quando i suoi occhi caddero su una foto in particolare.

Si ritrovò a stringere la presa sul telefono, mentre fissava la pagina della Trentino Volley che annunciava l’acquisto di un nuovo schiacciatore. Oreste Cavuto, classe ’96, aveva militato nelle giovanili di Trento per diverse stagioni, contribuendo alla vittoria di vari campionati, per poi finire a giocare in serie A2. L’informazione che era stata tralasciata, quella che gli stava provocando un improvviso attacco di rabbia, era che il suddetto schiacciatore era un ex di Simone, il primo a voler essere precisi.

Lanciò il telefono sul letto disfatto, mentre si premeva con due dita la base del naso, inspirando profondamente. Il leggero canticchiare dall’altro lato della parete gli provocò ulteriore irritazione e si allungò sul letto per riafferrare il telefono e dirigersi con furia verso il bagno.

«Simo!» esclamò in tono duro, mentre entrava e lasciava la porta sbattere appena contro il muro, il ragazzo che si voltava sotto il getto dell’acqua e gli sorrideva.

Ivan afferrò il cellulare dell’altro poggiato sul ripiano e armeggiò nervosamente per spegnere la musica, poi avvicinò il proprio telefono al vetro della cabina.

«Lo sapevi?»

Non riuscì a trattenere il tono rabbioso che fece scomparire in un secondo il sorriso sul viso del ragazzo. Lo vide boccheggiare, incerto su cosa dire, mentre si passava una mano tra i capelli bagnati.

«Allora?» insistette Ivan, non ottenendo risposta e voltandosi di nuovo, rientrando nella camera. Sentì dietro di sé Simone che usciva in fretta dalla doccia e lo raggiungeva.

«Ivan.»

Lo schiacciatore non si voltò, mentre cercava nell’armadio la giacca della tuta. Sbuffò, sbattendo l’anta, prima di girarsi e trovare il ragazzo davanti a lui che gliela stava porgendo.

«Sapevo che ne stavano parlando,» rispose Simone, mentre si stringeva nell’ampio accappatoio bianco «non che avessero concluso.»

Ivan si sedette di nuovo sul letto, mentre afferrava le scarpe e le indossava. La mente non registrava nient’altro che non fosse la foto che aveva appena visto, i pensieri fissi sul coetaneo di Simone che ben presto sarebbe stato una presenza costante a Trento, accanto a lui, di nuovo.

Si voltò di scatto e squadrò Simone che si era seduto accanto a lui, lo sguardo innocente e confuso che ormai aveva imparato bene a conoscere lo fece arrabbiare ancora di più. Strinse i denti, scattando in piedi e afferrando giacca e telefono, muovendosi subito verso la porta.

«Ivan si può sapere qual è il problema?» esclamò Simone, in tono piccato. «Non capisco.»

Ivan ispirò profondamente.

«Ecco, appunto. Non capisci.»

 

«Guai in paradiso?»

La voce di Giulio lo riscosse, mentre finiva l’ennesimo caffè, al tavolo della colazione. Si voltò alla sua destra, trovandosi le facce di Sabbi e Randazzo che lo fissavano incuriositi.

«Perché?»

I due si guardarono e alzarono le sopracciglia in direzione dell’altro.

«Beh...tu sei qui e Simone è seduto laggiù.»

Ivan osservò per un attimo il ragazzo seduto lontano da lui che parlava sottovoce con Lanza. Lo vide alzare un attimo lo sguardo e incrociare il suo, per poi tornare a discutere con l’amico.

Lo schiacciatore sospirò, mentre sbloccava il telefono e apriva Instagram.

«Tutto bene.»

Si decise ad aprire il profilo di Cavuto, dove spiccava come prima foto quella dell’annuncio dell’acquisto della Diatec. Strinse i denti quando adocchiò il commento di Simone a quell’immagine. Scosse la testa ai tre cuori che spiccavano sul fondo bianco e la relativa risposta dell’altro che scriveva che si sarebbero visti presto e che non aspettava altro. Lo chiamava “fratello”.

Ivan scosse la testa.

“Certo, fratello. Un fratello che vorresti portarti a letto” pensò, la rabbia che riaffiorava in un attimo.

Alzò di nuovo lo sguardo verso Simone, mentre apriva la conversazione su Whatsapp col ragazzo.

_Che sono quei cuori? Siete alle elementari per caso?_

Stringendo in mano il telefono, osservò Simone che esalava una bassa risata e rispondeva al messaggio.

_Sei tu che ti stai comportando da bambino. Oreste è un amico._

Ivan tirò indietro la sedia, producendo un rumore sordo che fece voltare qualche compagno di squadra e si allontanò in direzione della palestra.

 

«Cosa sai di questo Cavuto?»

Gli occhi di Pippo si erano sollevati dallo schermo del cellulare e lo guardarono con sorpresa, come se non credesse che Ivan stesse davvero parlando con lui.

La giornata di allenamenti era finalmente finita, dopo ore di lavoro sul campo, tra i rimproveri di Blengini e le occhiate di sfida che Ivan e Simone si erano lanciati continuamente da una parte all’altra della rete, e tutti si stavano rilassando al bar dell’albergo.

Ivan era già stanco di quel silenzio innaturale, di rado capitava che lui e Simone smettessero di comunicare in quel modo. Erano abituati a parlare, a chiarire immediatamente, a sbollire e poi telefonare subito all’altro per riempire un silenzio che non apparteneva loro.

Eppure stavolta in qualche modo sembrava diverso. Ivan sentiva il peso di quella giornata passata lontano da Simone, l’averlo visto nervoso e irritato per colpa sua non aveva che accentuato il suo stato di agitazione. Tuttavia c’era il pensiero dell’altro che lo tormentava e gli provocava una stretta allo stomaco che non lo lasciava andare.

«Dovresti chiedere a Tiziano, era lui nelle giovanili con Gian e A2.» rispose Pippo con aria disinteressata, allungando una mano ad afferrare il bicchiere di acqua tonica posato sul tavolo. Ivan sorrise appena al soprannome dato a Cavuto, in riferimento alla serie in cui aveva giocato fino ad allora.

«Non sono abbastanza in confidenza con Tiziano.»

Lanza lo guardò come per dire “e con me sì? Da quando?”

Ivan non distolse lo sguardo dall’altro, incrociando le braccia sul tavolo e attendendo una risposta. Pippo si limitò a sbuffare e a roteare gli occhi.

«Perché non senti Osmany?»

«Perché se sa di questa cosa, parte da Cuba e viene qua ad uccidermi.»

La risata fragorosa di Pippo fece voltare qualche compagno e Ivan gli dette un calcio sotto il tavolo per farlo smettere.

«Non ne avete mai parlato?»

Si passò una mano sulla nuca, spostando lo sguardo altrove. No, non ne avevano mai parlato. Ivan sapeva appena il nome di questo famigerato ex e poco altro, non avendo avuto mai la voglia di indagare oltre. Non pensava che in futuro gli sarebbero servite certe informazioni.

«Comunque sono stati la love story che ha tenuto vivo il gossip dalle giovanili alla prima squadra per un’intera stagione.»

Ivan assottigliò gli occhi, improvvisamente diviso tra allungare le mani e afferrare per il collo Lanza che evidentemente si stava godendo la situazione o affogare la rabbia in un paio di bicchieri di birra. Sfortunatamente nessuna delle sue soluzioni era fattibile, lì in ritiro.

«A parte gli scherzi, a me non è mai piaciuto.» esclamò Lanza in tono serio e Ivan si ritrovò ad alzare le sopracciglia a quell’affermazione.

«Perché?»

Improvvisamente curioso della risposta, si spostò con la sedia più vicino al compagno di squadra.

«Non che non fossero carini, perché lo erano.» fece Lanza con una smorfia e Ivan sentì di nuovo quell’ormai familiare stretta allo stomaco «Almeno finché le cose andavano bene.»

Strinse i pugni, mentre sentiva la gelosia e la rabbia improvvisamente spazzate via da quel senso di apprensione che si era ritrovato a provare ogni volta che non era stato accanto a Simone, quando il ragazzo ne aveva avuto bisogno. Che fosse perché ancora non lo conosceva o per colpa di quella maledetta distanza, poco importava, quell’angoscia irrazionale non smetteva di tormentarlo.

«E poi?»

«E poi Gian è diventato Simone Giannelli.» sorrise appena Pippo, lo sguardo orgoglioso di chi era stato al fianco del ragazzo in quel periodo di transizione. «È passato in prima squadra, è entrato nella Nazionale maggiore e non a tutti è andata giù questa cosa.»

Ivan sbatté le palpebre, in preda all’incredulità, mentre si immaginava un Simone diciassettenne, stretto tra le braccia di Lanza, senza sapere come gestire quel cuore che gli era stato restituito spezzato.

Fece per aprire bocca, quando la voce dello stesso Simone si frappose tra di loro.

«Se vuoi sapere qualcosa, devi chiederlo a me, non a lui.» sbottò il palleggiatore, in piedi accanto a Lanza.

Ivan in fondo sapeva che l’altro aveva ragione, che stava avendo una reazione esagerata, che era lui ad aver montato una questione su una cosa da nulla, che non c’era nulla di cui...

«Voglio sapere che hai fatto con A2.»

L’istinto aveva di nuovo avuto la meglio, mettendo a tacere i pensieri che gli dicevano di tacere e la bocca aveva fatto il resto. Altri danni, come al solito.

«Cosa? Sei impazzito?» aveva esalato Simone, a metà tra l’arrabbiato e l’imbarazzato, mentre si guardava circospetto attorno. Pippo soffocò una risatina e si dileguò in fretta, lasciandoli da soli.

«Avrò il diritto di sapere chi cavolo è questo qui o no?» esclamò Ivan alzando la voce e facendogli vedere una foto che ritraeva Simone e Cavuto ai tempi delle giovanili, sdraiati sul campo l’uno addosso all’altro. Aveva spento il telefono, alla vista di quella foto, in una pausa tra un allenamento e l’altro e aveva cercato di allontanarla dalla mente, mentre provava le schiacciate, mentre prendeva la rincorsa e saltava, immaginandosi l’altro ragazzo al suo posto, che gioiva insieme a Simone.

«Ti ho detto che è un amico e basta, Ivan.» ribatté Simone con lo stesso tono. «Perché sei geloso? Cos’è, non ti fidi?»

«Di lui per niente.»

«Ma se nemmeno lo conosci!» si lamentò Simone, infilando le mani nelle tasche della felpa. Ivan l’osservò, era la felpa che gli aveva messo lui in valigia, quella rossa larga, con le maniche lunghe che gli coprivano quasi del tutto le mani.

«So come ti ha trattato, mi basta questo.»

Per un attimo vide lo sguardo spaesato e triste di Simone, lo vide deglutire e alzare il mento, con aria fiera, di nuovo.

«Me ne vado a dormire.»

Fu l’ultima cosa che disse prima di passargli accanto e allontanarsi.

Ivan esalò un sospiro sconfitto, la stanchezza della giornata che gli crollava addosso in un attimo. Si massaggiò il collo con una mano mentre apriva Whatsapp e andava alla conversazione con Buti, il secondo contatto della lista, subito sotto Simone.

_Quand’è che torni?_

Strinse le labbra, mentre cancellava subito dopo il messaggio, senza inviarlo, e pensò al compagno, probabilmente al mare nella sua amata Toscana, lontano ancora per qualche giorno dai drammi che si consumavano in sua assenza a Cavalese.

 

Quando Ivan si sistemò sotto le coperte, in camera, sapeva che Simone non stava dormendo, lo sentiva dal suo respiro. Lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio, la sua figura girata sul fianco a voltargli le spalle, in posizione fetale ad abbracciare mezzo cuscino.

Ivan dal canto suo se ne stava sdraiato sulla schiena a fissare il soffitto, immobile nella sua porzione di matrimoniale, senza toccare l’altro. Chiuse gli occhi, mentre rifletteva su quella lunga giornata e sull’anno trascorso al fianco del ragazzo.

Lui non era come Simone. Non era spensierato, non era ingenuo e innocente, non era inconsapevole delle proprie capacità. Anzi, talvolta lo era fin troppo. Simone era senza filtri, gli si leggeva in viso ogni cosa che gli passava per la testa, come diceva sempre Osmany questa caratteristica lo rendeva un pessimo giocatore di poker. Tuttavia faceva tutto parte della sua bellezza, quel voler parlare di ogni cosa, di rendere partecipe Ivan di tutti i suoi pensieri, dei sogni e delle ansie, dei timori e le aspettative.

Anche in questo Ivan era differente. C’era tanto che all’inizio aveva taciuto al ragazzo, cose che erano venute fuori con le settimane che passavano e la fiducia si costruiva con un mattone dietro l’altro, i mattoni che venivano giù dai muri che lo schiacciatore aveva alzato dentro. Il suo passato fatto di ribellioni e colpi di testa, il rapporto col padre e con quello stesso sport, le soddisfazioni e le delusioni che aveva affrontato.

Non aveva condiviso tutto, non ancora, e quello che taceva tendeva a uscire fuori in momenti inaspettati, come in quel giorno ed era tutto legato a Simone, inevitabilmente.

C’erano sere, le lunghe sere passate da solo sul divano, in cui Ivan si perdeva a pensare al futuro. Era abituato a pensarci, lui che contava gli anni a gruppi di quattro, da un’Olimpiade all’altra, sballottato tra un Mondiale e un Europeo, con le stagioni in mezzo a fare da allenamento.

Pensava al futuro e a volte si ritrovava a chiedersi come fosse possibile che Simone rimanesse lì con lui, a lungo termine. Nelle serate peggiori pensava a Tokyo 2020 e vedeva qualcun altro accanto al ragazzo. Così si ritrovava ad afferrare il giubbotto e telefonare a Buti, mentre scendeva le scale a due a due e usciva di corsa verso il pub, ad affogare quei pensieri in una birra media.

Erano pensieri sciocchi, lo riconosceva a se stesso, quando sentiva il corpo del ragazzo attaccato al suo e vedeva il suo sorriso illuminargli il volto al suo arrivo, a Trento, col borsone in spalla. Simone era felice, adesso, in quel presente insieme a lui.

Eppure nulla gli toglieva dalla testa il pensiero che ad un certo punto quella differenza di età sarebbe pesata di più, che Simone avrebbe preferito qualcuno della sua età, qualcuno che fosse ancora spensierato, come lui non era probabilmente mai stato.

Senza pensarci troppo si voltò di lato e si avvicinò al corpo del ragazzo, mentre con un braccio gli cingeva il fianco e lo avvicinava a sé. Lo sentì sospirare appena, senza essere allontanato e posò la testa dietro alla sua, cercando di dormire.

 

Appoggiato al bancone del bar, Ivan osservava Simone chiacchierare con Tiziano e Daniele, su un divanetto poco distante.

Era trascorso un altro giorno, senza recriminazioni, ma con parole sporadiche ed espressioni stanche. La colpa gli si stava facendo strada dentro, un’onda che subdolamente gli stringeva il cuore, i polmoni, lo stomaco, provocandogli spasmi di dolore al centro del petto.

Si chiese come stesse affrontando la cosa Simone, si rispose scendendo dallo sgabello e dirigendosi verso il divanetto, sedendosi sul bracciolo, dietro il ragazzo. Inspirando profondamente, incrociò lo sguardo con gli altri due compagni di squadra, e allungò la mano, posandola sulla nuca di Simone e accarezzando appena i capelli.

Lo vide voltare immediatamente la testa verso di lui, lo sguardo rivolto in alto, gli occhi appena sgranati pieni di domande.

«Usciamo?»

Simone annuì in silenzio, facendo un cenno con la testa ai compagni e attraversando con lui la sala in direzione dell’uscita. L’aria fresca li colpì subito e Ivan vide Simone stringersi le braccia, in un movimento automatico. Indossava ancora la sua felpa rossa. Sorrise nel buio.

Trascorsero diversi minuti in silenzio, mentre attraversavano il parcheggio e imboccavano la strada che portava al centro del paese.

«Simo, mi dispiace.»

Si fermò in mezzo alla strada deserta e osservò Simone fare altrettanto e girarsi verso di lui.

«Sono un idiota, lo sai.» sorrise appena, mentre raggiungeva l’altro in due passi e un peso scompariva piano piano, alleggerendogli il petto, quando vide le labbra di Simone stringersi per nascondere un piccolo sorriso.

«Lo so, lo so.»

«Ho esagerato, però non puoi impedirmi di preoccuparmi.» esclamò Ivan allargando le braccia. «Non posso fare a meno di pensare a tutti gli allenamenti, a tutte le serate, ai ritiri e io che sarò a quattrocento chilometri di distanza.»

Vide Simone fissarlo con quegli occhi che non sapevano nascondergli nulla e stringersi appena nelle spalle, prima di allungarsi verso di lui ed abbracciarlo.

Ivan gli chiuse le braccia attorno, posando il mento sulla spalla dell’altro, e lo strinse forte. Inspirò lentamente, calmandosi del tutto, mentre taceva quelle insicurezze sul futuro, le spingeva da parte, seppellendole in un angolo della mente, per quel momento.

«Se non vuoi parlarne, non fa niente,» riprese Ivan staccandosi dall’abbraccio e guardando Simone negli occhi. Gli accarezzò i capelli, sorridendogli appena. «però, per come mi ha detto Pippo, com’è possibile che siate ancora amici?»

Simone spostò lo sguardo altrove, per poi riportarlo su Ivan qualche istante dopo e inclinarsi contro quella mano che lo stava carezzando lentamente.

«Non è un cattivo ragazzo, affatto.» spiegò Simone, mentre riprendevano a camminare. «E non è nemmeno finita in tragedia come ti avrà raccontato Pippo.»

Ivan non disse nulla, ascoltandolo con attenzione. Era stato abbastanza, un giorno di silenzio, adesso ogni parola sarebbe stata la benvenuta.

«Non è stato bello, certo, altrimenti non sarebbe finita.» esalò con un sospiro malinconico «Però mesi dopo ci siamo rivisti, abbiamo parlato e abbiamo deciso di mantenere l’amicizia che c’era stata prima.»

Ivan si ritrovò a sorridere, mentre si voltava a guardarlo. Gli sembrava impossibile che Simone rendesse tutto così semplice, anche raccogliere i cocci di un rapporto finito male e trasformarli in qualcosa di bello, di nuovo.

Ivan non ne sarebbe mai stato capace, pensò, mentre le facce di chi non c’era più gli passavano davanti in fila e rabbrividì. Si concentrò sull’unico di cui gli importava al momento.

Cercò la mano di Simone e la strinse.

«Che c’è?» gli chiese con una punta di curiosità, mentre passeggiavano, le spalle che si toccavano, le mani intrecciate.

Ivan si allungò per dargli un bacio sulla tempia.

«Niente, mi sei mancato.»


	3. Chapter 3

In passato Simone si era perso decine di volte nell’osservare la scena che in quel momento gli si presentava davanti. Non importava dove fossero, se a Cavalese o a Rio, stanchi per gli allenamenti o nel mezzo a una partita e l’altra di un torneo, Ivan, Giulio e Gigi dopo cena erano soliti farsi la loro tranquilla partita a carte.

Li osservò a distanza di qualche metro, mentre sedeva su un divanetto in compagnia di Pippo che gli stava insistentemente parlando dell’ultima conquista, stavolta una fotografa che aveva seguito qualche loro allenamento pomeridiano, e Simone annuiva a intervalli regolari, intanto che occhieggiava in direzione di Ivan.

Lo vedeva di spalle nella sua maglietta a maniche corte, ad un tavolo da quattro, insieme a Sabbi e Randazzo, i suoi compagni di sempre.

Fissò a lungo la sedia vuota, deglutendo, la testa ormai girata del tutto in quella direzione e i pensieri che tornavano prepotentemente a due anni prima, quando quel posto era occupato da una presenza oltremodo ingombrante.

_Pippo diceva sempre che erano un gruppo chiuso, che erano quattro palloni gonfiati che facevano solo squadra tra di loro._

_Simone invece non si era ancora fatto un’idea precisa del gruppo composto da Dragan, Ivan, Giulio e Gigi. Li vedeva costantemente uno accanto all’altro, a giocare a carte come in quel momento, a tavola insieme a cena, e se Berruto dava loro la serata libera, sparivano insieme in qualche locale. L’unico che di tanto in tanto si univa a loro era Buti._

_Prese un sorso dalla tisana calda che aveva posato sul bancone del bar e si sistemò meglio sullo sgabello, osservandoli di tanto in tanto di nascosto. Sentiva le risate, un brusio di conversazione che accompagnava le giocate, condite da sporadiche imprecazioni quando qualcuno gettava le carte in mezzo al tavolo e ammetteva la sconfitta._

_Dragan era quello che meno l’aveva fatto sentire parte del nuovo gruppo, al contrario di tutti gli altri, visto che aveva ricevuto sorrisi e consensi da ogni membro della squadra. Gli era del tutto indifferente, sembrava che la sua presenza non lo turbasse né gli suscitasse alcun tipo di reazione. Anche Giulio e Gigi, che considerava come un’unica entità visto il rapporto stretto che li legava, avevano una parola per lui di tanto in tanto, una pacca durante gli allenamenti, un sorrisino di quelli che si rivolge a un fratellino più piccolo. Simone non se ne lamentava, anzi, cercava più di tutti di conquistarsi la fiducia e la stima dei compagni._

_Si fermò ad osservare Ivan, quello che più degli altri non riusciva ad inquadrare all’interno di quel quartetto. Preso da solo, sia in allenamento che nelle serate passate nella hall dell’albergo a rilassarsi, era una persona interessante e divertente, si era ritrovato a intrattenersi con lui quando Pippo non era lì. Sembrava che Ivan non facesse caso al fatto che avesse appena diciott’anni e gli parlava con naturalezza. Solo qualche volta si era ritrovato ad arrossire davanti al sorriso divertito dello schiacciatore, che occhieggiava alla tisana del ragazzo, mentre lui in mano aveva una birra. In gruppo con gli altri tre, a volte si incupiva o semplicemente usciva fuori quell’arroganza che in altri momenti non pareva appartenergli. Gli sembrava che il tratto che li accumunava tutti fosse la sicurezza, reale oppure ostentata che fosse. Simone stesso non si permetteva nemmeno di sbandierarla, come faceva Dragan la metà del tempo, ammetteva semplicemente di non averne abbastanza, non fuori dal campo almeno._

_Era il primo ritiro ufficiale a cui partecipava con la Nazionale maggiore, in preparazione della World League che era quasi alle porte e Simone cercava di tenere tutta la sua concentrazione sui nove metri e sulle parole di Berruto. Però nei momenti in cui staccava il pensiero dai palleggi, si ritrovava ad osservare i compagni di squadra e le dinamiche che si formavano tra loro. Erano estremamente diversi dal gruppo di cui faceva parte a Trento, erano meno compatti, meno amici._

_Gli capitava di sentirsi a disagio, in mezzo a quella squadra così eterogenea e ancora piuttosto estranea, per cui tendeva a trascorrere la maggior parte del tempo tra Bira e Pippo, o al seguito di Oleg e Max, per respirare quell’aria di casa che di tanto in tanto gli mancava._

_In più, era tristemente a conoscenza della storia complicata che legava Ivan e Dragan. Nessuno prima aveva avuto il garbo di informarlo, cosicché il giorno che era entrato nello spogliatoio deserto e li aveva trovati impegnati in attività che poco avevano a che fare con la pallavolo, era rimasto interdetto e confuso._

_Non era contro le relazioni tra compagni di squadra, anzi. Lui stesso ne aveva intrapresa una, tempo prima, con un compagno delle giovanili. Che poi fosse finita male, era un altro paio di maniche._

_«Che combini, bimbo?»_

_Simone sobbalzò alla pacca sulla spalla di Buti, come fosse stato colto a fare qualcosa di proibito, mentre accennava un sorriso e riprendeva in mano la tisana._

_Sentì appena Buti ridacchiare su quanto lo sponsor della Kinder fosse azzeccato sulla maglia della Nazionale quand’era lui ad indossarla, mentre lo sguardo era di nuovo sul tavolo dei quattro. Vide Ivan sporgersi verso Travica, ascoltare quello che l’altro gli stava dicendo all’orecchio, per poi alzarsi insieme e attraversare la sala, in direzione degli ascensori._

_Simone li seguì con lo sguardo, finché non si chiusero le porte di metallo, riflettendo._

_«Buto, ma secondo te sono felici?» chiese sottovoce, col tono che si usa solo per i tabù, riportando lo sguardo sul centrale che gli si era seduto davanti e si era ordinato un caffè._

_«Per niente.»_

_La risposta arrivò tanto automatica, quanto inaspettata e Simone sgranò gli occhi alle parole del compagno, che ostentava indifferenza._

_«E quindi perché stanno insieme?»_

_Notò che l’altro lo stava guardando con un sorriso tenero e condiscendente e il palleggiatore arrossì imbarazzato, domandandosi se avesse chiesto qualcosa di troppo ovvio._

_«Bimbo, le cose stanno così.» esclamò Buti, incrociando le mani sopra il bancone «Ivan e Drago vanno a letto e basta, siamo fortunati che fino ad ora la cosa è sembrata funzionare senza drammi.»_

_Simone nascose l’imbarazzo nella tazza della tisana, bevendo l’ultimo sorso e grattandosi la testa, mentre cercava un senso che gli sfuggiva nelle parole dell’altro._

_«Perché, adesso ci sono problemi?» si sorprese a chiedere Simone, che di solito tendeva a tenersi al di fuori di questioni private di persone che non poteva certo dire di conoscere bene._

_«Non ne sono sicuro, non è che Ivan viene farmi spesso le confidenze, eh.» esclamò Buti con una smorfia. «Però so che litigano.»_

_Simone aggrottò le sopracciglia, cercando di mettere insieme i pezzi di una situazione che gli sembrava sempre più confusa._

_«Non capisco. Dovrebbe essere semplice, non così.»_

_Arrossì nuovamente, mentre il sorriso di Buti si allargava e senza dire niente scendeva dallo sgabello e gli passava accanto. Si fermò appena dietro di lui e Simone si voltò con espressione sorpresa._

_«Ah Simo, Simo...» esclamò il centrale, scompigliando i capelli al ragazzo «la prossima volta che Ivan viene a chiedermi qualcosa lo mando da te.»_

_Simone si drizzò improvvisamente all’erta._

_«Cos...no, no Buto, ma che dici?! Ti pare che io-»_

_La risata del centrale lo interruppe a metà del suo balbettio disordinato, lasciandolo da solo al bancone, più confuso di prima._

«Che guardi?»

Simone si voltò di nuovo verso Pippo, mascherando l’imbarazzo con un’alzata di spalle.

«No, niente, ero distratto, scusa.»

Lanza lo scrutò con un sopracciglio alzato, prima di rivolgere l’attenzione ai tre poco distanti.

«Sai che manchi tu e nessun’altro lì con loro, vero?»

Simone rialzò lo sguardo che aveva abbassato e osservò Pippo con aria grata, lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale del divano e sospirando.

«Non c'entravo e non c'entro niente in mezzo a loro.» si morse le labbra, lanciando una nuova occhiata alle spalle di Ivan, il ricordo di quel gruppo chiuso lo costringeva lì seduto, lontano da loro.

«Non dire cavolate, adesso è diverso.» Lanza gli diede una piccola spinta sul braccio, facendolo ridacchiare, mentre Simone rifletteva al sottotesto che racchiudevano le parole dell’amico.

_Adesso è diverso. Adesso c’è Ivan._

Si era di nuovo perso a guardare il gruppo, quando sentì Pippo alzarsi, metterglisi davanti e tirarlo a sua volta in piedi, prendendolo per un braccio. Simone lo guardò con aria interrogativa.

«Adesso vai lì e ti riprendi il tuo posto.»

Il tono risoluto del compagno gli fece esalare una risata nervosa, mentre si voltava e grattandosi la testa si avviava verso i tre. Appena mise una mano sulla spalla di Ivan, lo schiacciatore distolse gli occhi dalle carte voltando lo sguardo in alto verso di lui. Lo vide sorridere e si accorse di sorridere a sua volta.

«Ciao.» mormorò Simone, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli azzurri dell’altro.

«Ehi.» rispose Ivan, facendo la sua giocata per poi riportare l’attenzione sul ragazzo. «Ci fai compagnia? Dai, siediti.»

Simone tentennò, guardando prima la sedia vuota, poi Giulio e Gigi, finché gli occhi tornarono su Ivan e sorrise, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

«Se mi fai spazio.»

Ivan ci mise un secondo a capire e ridacchiò, lasciando le carte coperte sul tavolo, mentre si spostava indietro con la sedia, per far sì che Simone potesse sederglisi sulle gambe.

Il palleggiatore sospirò contento, sistemandosi addosso a Ivan, mentre poggiava la testa contro quella dell’altro e sentiva il suo braccio attorno alla vita.

Si allungò a dargli un piccolo bacio sul collo, mentre lo osservava guardare le carte che teneva con la mano libera.

«Allora, possiamo continuare?» esclamò ad un tratto Giulio, con ghigno «Siete abbastanza comodi?»

Simone sorrise senza dire niente, mentre passava a sua volta un braccio attorno a Ivan.

«Lasciali in pace, non lo vedi come sono carini?» esclamò a sua volta Gigi, facendo un occhiolino all’indirizzo di Simone «Da quando hanno fatto pace sono sempre più appiccicati.»

Simone sentì Ivan lamentarsi mentre gli altri due continuavano a scherzare, il tarlo dell’altra sedia ormai del tutto accantonato, sostituito dal pensiero che stava bene proprio lì, insieme ad Ivan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grazie immenso a Ness, che mi sopporta e mi beta i capitoli, beccando ogni strafalcione che scrivo.  
> Mi scuso per la lunghissima attesa, spero sia una buona lettura. :)

Buti sorseggiava tranquillo il suo analcolico alla frutta, poggiato con un gomito al bancone del bar, osservando la squadra –la _sua_ squadra- impegnata a prendersi una serata libera dalle preoccupazioni e dalle ansie da prestazione, per chi era rimasto scottato dalla fin troppo recente World League e chi aveva sofferto a vederla in tv.

Il suo sguardo vagò per la sala. Un’animata partita a carte si stava svolgendo in un angolo e, a naso, avrebbe detto un pokerino con qualche puntata di soldi tra i soliti Sabbi e Randazzo, insieme a Colaci e Botto. Su un divanetto poco distante se ne stava invece stravaccato Piano, intento a scrivere sul portatile che teneva in bilico su una gamba, mentre l’altra era occupata dalla testa di Vettori, che vi si era appoggiato e stava tranquillamente leggendo il suo consueto romanzo da cinquecento pagine e più che si portava sempre in ritiro. Un gruppetto capitanato da Candellaro e Pesaresi e che comprendeva altri novizi come Spirito, Balaso e Ricci si era allontanato dall’albergo, verso l’esplorazione delle vie del centro di Cavalese, non prima che Buti avesse lanciato loro uno sguardo a metà tra il minaccioso e il benevolo.

Ma chi stava prendendo in giro. Non era assolutamente in grado di minacciare alcunché con lo sguardo. Aveva pensato di dire a quei novellini di rientrare presto e di non fare nulla che non avrebbe fatto lui, salvo poi rendersi conto che non sarebbe stato un gran consiglio, e aveva deciso di tacere. Tirò fuori il telefono e scrisse un breve messaggio.

_Tutto regolare. Simo mangia. Ivan non fa cazzate. Vetto potrebbe impegnarsi di più._

Erano i resoconti che mandava ogni due, tre giorni a Lele, che gli ricordava con messaggi minatori quanto lo tenesse sotto controllo e quanto Buti, a sua volta, dovesse controllare quel gruppo di sbandati a cui gli era stato detto di fare da balia.

Tuttavia era bello essere di nuovo lì a Cavalese, insieme ai suoi compagni, nonostante il fardello del capitano che si portava addosso e il pensiero che avrebbe dovuto rimettere in sesto quella squadra nel giro di un mese.

Un peso diverso sulle spalle lo fece sorridere, mentre prendeva un altro sorso della sua bevanda. Un paio di braccia gli si erano poggiate contro e una testa si era posata contro la sua.

Ammise a se stesso che il suo compagno di squadra di Perugia gli era mancato non poco.

«Ho bisogno di fare sesso, Buto.»

Il toscano si lasciò andare ad una risata, prima di scostarsi e voltarsi verso l’amico.

«Ti ringrazio per aver pensato a me» esclamò facendo una smorfia «ma no, grazie.»

Ivan rise di rimando, sedendosi su uno sgabello davanti a lui.

«Non sai cosa ti perdi.» lo stuzzicò Ivan, passandosi la punta della lingua sul labbro superiore, con aria maliziosa.

«Credo che sopravvivrò.» ribatté Buti, a tono. «Insomma, quant’è?»

Vide Ivan poggiare un gomito sul bancone e passarsi una mano sulle punte della cresta. Gli veniva da ridere alla faccia sofferente dell’amico.

«Una settimana.»

«Ahia.»

Buti fece un cenno al barista. «Una birra piccola per il mio amico depresso, grazie.»

Ivan aprì bocca per protestare, ma venne zittito con un cenno della mano.

«Non ti preoccupare per Chicco.» fece con aria cospiratoria. «Però, fossi in te, la berrei in fretta, non si sa mai che poi vede che sono con te e ci vado di mezzo.»

Ivan ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa, mentre prendeva un sorso della birra, per poi far scivolare il bicchiere verso il centrale.

«Così dividiamo la colpa.»

Buti annuì, mentre a sua volta prendeva un sorso. «Allora, cosa c’è che non va? Dillo a zio Buto.»

Ivan riprese in mano il bicchiere, perdendosi con lo sguardo in un punto oltre la spalla del compagno. Il capitano si voltò e non si stupì di vedere gli occhi dell’amico in direzione del loro palleggiatore. Sorrise mentre rivolgeva di nuovo l’attenzione all’altro.

«È che non pensavo sarebbe stato così, in ritiro.» mormorò Ivan, in tono abbattuto.

Buti inspirò profondamente alla frase dell’altro. Già sapeva dove sarebbe andato a parare il discorso, eppure sapeva di doverlo far parlare da sé. D’altronde da tempo si era autonominato terapista della squadra e adesso ne pagava lo scotto.

«Questa settimana poi, Chicco ci ha distrutti. Siamo sempre stanchi, a mala pena ce la facciamo ad arrivare in camera e ci addormentiamo sul colpo.» si lamentò Ivan, alzando gli occhi al cielo. «E poi Simo è sempre con Pippo, e se non è con Pippo è con i Mazzone. Sennò c’è Spirito che gli chiede consigli, o Balaso che lo trascina da qualche altra parte...»

«Ivan.» cercò di mantenere un tono deciso, da capitano. Schiena dritta, sguardo serio, voce pacata, ma ferma. L’altro rialzò lo sguardo verso di lui, mentre aspettava il proseguo della frase.

«Non fare il coglione.» sbottò ad un tratto, riprendendosi il bicchiere e tracannandone un lungo sorso, per poi riaversi ed abbassare di nuovo la voce. «Non sei in luna di miele, Ivan. Sei qui per allenarti e se Chicco ci distrugge è perché alla World League abbiamo combinato-»

«Avete.» lo interruppe Ivan, con un sopracciglio alzato.

Buti sbuffò sonoramente, fissandolo con sguardo di sfida. «...abbiamo combinato un macello e tu non te ne tirerai fuori così facilmente. Saresti dovuto esserci.»

Osservò Ivan ricambiare il suo sguardo in silenzio.

«Okay, questo era il rimprovero da capitano.» rispose lo schiacciatore, scrollando le spalle. «Da amico che mi dici?»

Buti sorrise, scuotendo appena la testa.

«Da amico ti dico che stai esagerando come al solito.» lo mise a tacere con un cenno della mano «Comunque Simone è lì con Pippo, non in capo al mondo. Lo prendi e ci passi del tempo insieme. Non è difficile da capire, eh.»

Ivan chinò la testa ridacchiando, grattandosi la nuca.

«Dici?»

«Dico.» esalò Buti, spazientito. «E dico anche che ti stai rincretinendo.»

Scherzava, ovviamente, e il ghigno che Ivan gli fece di rimando gli disse che l’altro aveva capito tutto quello che la sua affermazione implicava, ovvero che si stava rincretinendo dietro a Simone e non era per niente un male.

Lo vide scendere dallo sgabello e prendere l’ultimo sorso di birra. Lo bloccò con una mano sulla spalla, mentre gli passava di fianco.

«Non fare l’animale, Ivan.»

Lo schiacciatore rise, portando la testa all’indietro.

«Questo lo dici da capitano o da amico?»

«Da entrambi.» affermò deciso, assottigliando gli occhi. «Abbiamo un solo palleggiatore.»

«C’è sempre Spirito.» rispose lo schiacciatore, con aria convinta.

«Ivan, sono serio.»

Il compagno di squadra gli sorrise, con quel suo modo di fare che sapeva non promettere nulla di buono, mentre si allontanava in direzione di Simone.

Buti si chiese se avesse sbagliato, se Lele si sarebbe comportato diversamente. Erano più i giorni in cui non si sentiva adatto a quel ruolo che a Bira era stato da sempre cucito addosso, rispetto a quelli in cui pensava di dare davvero un contributo alla sua squadra, che non si trattasse di scherzi e battute.

Seguì con lo sguardo Ivan sedersi sul divanetto dove si trovavano Simone e Pippo. Vide il volto del palleggiatore illuminarsi, mentre Ivan gli passava un braccio attorno alle spalle.

Magari Birarelli non avrebbe avuto niente da ridire quella volta.

 

Non era solo per il sesso. Lo sapeva lui e lo sapeva anche Buti, nonostante le battute scherzose.

Era una sensazione nuova, un diverso senso di mancanza. Alla distanza era abituato, al cenare da solo la sera e svegliarsi altrettanto solo la mattina, nonostante le telefonate che segnavano le sue giornate. Quello che era nuovo per lui, era il vivere una relazione stabile, in particolar modo in ritiro. Essere in camera con Simone, sederglisi accanto ad ogni pasto, stare insieme la sera, gli dava un anticipo di qualcosa che sarebbe avvenuto in futuro ed era un pensiero che lo faceva sorridere.

Stava ancora sorridendo, quando si sedette sul divano appena dietro Simone. Lo vide voltare la testa di lato, gli angoli della bocca che si sollevavano, il corpo che gli si appoggiava contro, mentre riprendeva a chiacchierare con Pippo.

Ivan era a mala pena cosciente delle voci dei due ragazzi che si rincorrevano, il tono sereno di chi si godeva una serata senza pensieri.

Lo circondò con un braccio, posandogli una mano sul fianco, tra la felpa e la maglietta e lo sentì sistemarsi meglio contro di lui. Ivan sorrise, mentre con la mano libera scostava il cappuccio della felpa e gli sfiorava la nuca con le labbra. Lo sentì rabbrividire e ripeté quel gesto, spostandosi poi nell’incavo del collo e prendendo a baciarlo lentamente, facendosi spazio. Simone si voltò nel suo abbraccio e Ivan incrociò i suoi occhi vispi e attenti chiudersi mentre si allungava verso di lui. Gli passò una mano sul lato del viso, mentre stringeva di più quel corpo addosso, mentre lo baciava come se non lo facesse da una settimana.

Quella era una sensazione a cui era abituato, a cui si era abituato non appena Simone si era fatto spazio nella sua vita e dentro di lui. Quel calore che lo prendeva, quel senso di responsabilità e di orgoglio quando sentiva Simone arrendersi del tutto, in un modo che Ivan non era in grado di fare, quel darsi completamente senza aver paura dell’altro.

Si accorse appena di Lanza che borbottava qualcosa prima di alzarsi e andarsene, la mente concentrata solo sul palleggiatore e le labbra che si muovevano sulle sue. Lo sentì staccarsi appena, il respiro affannato, gli occhi fissi sulle sue labbra, quando Ivan se ne riappropriò, inclinando la testa e approfondendo quel contatto, sentendo il corpo del giovane attaccarsi di più al suo, una gamba intrecciata alle sue.

Ivan si allontanò appena, improvvisamente conscio che si trovavano ancora su un divano della hall dell’albergo.

«Forse...» accennò prima di coinvolgere il palleggiatore in un altro bacio.

«Forse è meglio spostarci.» convenne Simone, con una risatina. Aveva la testa poggiata sullo schienale del divano e lo guardava con quegli occhi che non faceva più fatica a definire innamorati. D’altra parte rispecchiavano esattamente i suoi, inutile negarlo.

«Mi è venuta un’idea.» gli sussurrò all’orecchio «Aspettami qui.»

 

Tornò qualche minuto dopo, una chiave in tasca e un ghigno che non riusciva a trattenere, in piedi davanti a Simone che lo guardava con aria confusa.

«Andiamo.» esclamò, allungandogli una mano e vedendo il ragazzo afferrarla e tirarsi in piedi.

«Che hai fatto?»

«Niente.» Ivan fece spallucce, mentre con un braccio attorno alla vita lo guidava fino all’ascensore. Una volta chiuse le porte, tirò fuori la chiave dalla tasca e gliela sventolò davanti.

Simone fece per afferrarla e Ivan la nascose di nuovo, ridendo.

«Dai Ivan!» si lamentò il palleggiatore, mentre le porte dell’ascensore si aprivano di nuovo e lo sguardo del ragazzo si faceva ancora più confuso. Ivan se lo tirò dietro prendendolo per mano, mentre si avviava lungo il corridoio che portava alla piscina.

«Come hai fatto a farti dare le chiavi a quest’ora?» gli domandò mentre entravano e Ivan si richiudeva la porta dietro, sorridendogli con aria maliziosa. «Ah giusto, il sorriso scintillante.»

Ivan fece qualche passo verso la vasca, per poi fermarsi dietro al palleggiatore e abbracciarlo da dietro.

«Sei arrabbiato?» mormorò contro il suo collo, facendolo ridere.

«No, per niente.» gli sorrise l’altro, girando appena il capo per baciarlo sulle labbra. «Mi piace la piscina.»

«Lo so.»

Da un’ampia finestra sul lato lungo della vasca, venivano le luci di Cavalese e appena si distinguevano i profili delle montagne che li circondavano. Complice l’acqua appena increspata, il riflesso delle luci sulle pareti creava un’atmosfera intima. Ivan sentì il ragazzo sciogliersi dalla sua stretta e lo vide avviarsi verso il bordo. Lo fissò con occhi affamati, mentre uno strato dietro l’altro si accumulava sul pavimento accanto a lui, la felpa e la maglia, poi le scarpe e i pantaloni della tuta. Si chinò a sedere sul bordo, come a saggiare la temperatura dell’acqua, prima di lasciarsi scivolare dentro e riemergere dall’altro lato della piscina. Si appoggiò al bordo e gli sorrise in silenzio.

Ivan ne imitò le mosse, lasciando i vestiti accanto alla pila del ragazzo, e restando in boxer, prima di scendere a sua volta in acqua e raggiungerlo. Lo guardò con aria seria, il sorriso divertito lasciava spazio all’eccitazione, quando Ivan prese ad carezzargli un lato del collo e la mascella, un dito che si fermava sul labbro inferiore. Simone non lasciò i suoi occhi, mentre schiudeva la bocca e passava la lingua su quel polpastrello. Ivan si fermò, i muscoli tesi a quell’immagine eccitante che gli si poneva davanti, mentre spostava la mano verso il fianco del ragazzo e lo sentiva stringersi di più a lui, facendo scontrare i loro bacini. Lo sentì mugolare nel bacio che seguì, le mani di Ivan che vagavano per la schiena di Simone e quelle dell’altro che si aggrappavano alle sue spalle. Si staccarono, entrambi col respiro affannoso e Ivan sentì Simone scivolare via dalla sua presa. Stava nuotando verso l’altro lato della vasca, quando qualcosa gli atterrò tra il collo e la spalla. Lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato, in un’espressione incredula, mentre afferrava i boxer che Simone gli aveva lanciato e si toglieva in fretta i suoi, lanciandoli sul pavimento poco distante. Nuotò fino a fronteggiarlo di nuovo.

«Allora un po’ ti sono mancato.»

Simone gli rispose unendo nuovamente la bocca alla sua, la lingua che lo cercava con una foga che non ricordava gli appartenesse, mentre gli si ancorava con le mani sulle spalle ampie, arrampicandoglisi addosso.

Ivan lasciò andare un ansito, quando le loro eccitazioni vennero in contatto e le sue mani andarono immediatamente sotto le cosce di Simone, a sorreggerlo contro di sé, mentre si spostava verso il bordo della vasca. Simone lo fissò, la bocca dischiusa che ansimava piano contro la sua, quando sentì un dito di Ivan entrargli dentro, lentamente, facendolo abituare pian piano. Lo schiacciatore lo baciò di nuovo con foga, ingoiando i suoi gemiti, aggiungendo un altro dito, appena l’aveva sentito rilassarsi e muoversi con lui.

Deglutì a vuoto, osservando il corpo di Simone inarcato, il petto attaccato al suo, gli occhi chiusi e la testa inclinata all’indietro, gemere a mezza voce e muoversi sulle sue dita, mentre lo preparava.

Era bellissimo, abbandonato in quel modo contro di lui, che si metteva nelle sue mani in ogni senso possibile. Gemette a sua volta, appena sentì la mano del ragazzo chiudersi attorno alla sua eccitazione, intanto che l’altro spostava la bocca sul suo collo e gli mormorava preghiere all’orecchio.

Ivan attese ancora qualche attimo, prima di lasciarlo andare e staccare con riluttanza quella mano che lo stava deliberatamente torturando. Lo sentì mordergli la spalla e tremare, quando gli entrò dentro. Le mani salde sui fianchi, le gambe del ragazzo strette contro la sua vita, lo rendevano frenetico e allo stesso tempo lo tranquillizzavano, perché Simone era lì insieme a lui e lo guardava con occhi lucidi e appannati.

Lo vide perdersi del tutto, quando cominciò a muoversi. Gli aveva posato una mano al centro della schiena e l’aveva appoggiato al bordo della vasca, mentre lo stava baciando di nuovo, stringendo di nuovo. Gli passò un braccio attorno alla vita, quasi immobilizzandoselo contro, mentre i gemiti di Simone contro il suo orecchio gli facevano perdere l’ultima parvenza di controllo e prendeva a spingere con più forza, senza dar tregua all’altro, che gli andava incontro con lo stesso slancio.

«Iv-Ivan.» ansimò Simone, mentre lo schiacciatore infilava una mano tra i loro corpi e chiudeva il pugno sull’eccitazione dell’altro. Venne quando sentì il ragazzo tremargli contro e morderlo di nuovo sulla spalla, prima che gli si lasciasse andare addosso.

Si poggiò al bordo della piscina, tirando Simone in un abbraccio delicato, la testa dell’uno posata sulla spalla dell’altro, mentre riprendevano fiato.

Ivan si rilassò in quella stretta, mentre carezzava piano i capelli bagnati del ragazzo e lo sentiva sorridere appena contro la sua pelle.

«Stai bene?» si assicurò Ivan, le mani vagavano sulle spalle di Simone, massaggiandole appena. Si ritrovò a sorridere quando il palleggiatore si voltò appena, lasciandogli un bacio leggero sulla mascella, con una dolcezza che pochi momenti prima non sarebbe stata contemplata.

«Più che bene, direi.» esalò il ragazzo, ridacchiando, spostandosi di nuovo di fronte al compagno, prima di spalancare gli occhi all’improvviso. «Oddio, ti ho lasciato dei segni.»

Ivan rise, mentre Simone con aria colpevole passava le dita sulla spalla dell’altro e vi nascondeva contro il viso.

Rimasero abbracciati in quella posa, nella pace del dopo. Poi Simone si voltò attorno, come se non fosse mai stato in quell’ambiente prima d’ora.

«Questa è la prima volta...» mormorò, mordendosi il labbro superiore in preda all’imbarazzo. «...in piscina, qui.»

Ivan posò la fronte contro quella del giovane.

«Pensa quando lo racconterò a Buti.»

«COSA?»


	5. Chapter 5

«Ma che sta facendo?»

«Non lo vedi? Studia».

Silenzio.

«Per te è normale, Gigi?»

«Per niente. Sono le dieci di sabato sera, non è normale.».

«Ma soprattutto ha vent’anni.»

«Ivan, ti ricordi cosa facevi tu a vent’anni, il sabato sera?»

Ivan si strinse nelle spalle, reprimendo un brivido, mentre lanciava un’occhiata al palleggiatore seduto accanto a lui sul divanetto, chino su un libro aperto, evidenziatore alla mano e auricolari nelle orecchie, che non dava segno di essersi accorto della conversazione in atto.

Dall’altra parte del tavolo da fumo, su un divanetto identico sedevano Sabbi e Randazzo, che alternavano occhiate sconcertate dallo schiacciatore al palleggiatore.

Ivan si voltò verso il ragazzo e sorrise. Lo sguardo concentrato e le sopracciglia aggrottate, una mano andava attraverso i capelli già scompigliati, i denti a mordere il cappuccio dell’evidenziatore, mentre gli occhi scorrevano febbrilmente un passaggio del libro.

«Ma non cerchi mai di distrarlo?» il tono scanzonato di Giulio lo risvegliò dalla trance in cui era caduto.

Ridacchiò, mentre annuiva e Giulio poggiava i gomiti sulle ginocchia, allungandosi verso di lui come per carpire ogni parola.

«Non c'è verso, ho tentato di tutto.» esclamò Ivan con espressione maliziosa, alzando un sopracciglio e suscitando più di una risatina a Gigi.

Vide Giulio scrutare Simone con aria interessata, quando si alzò e prese posto accanto al ragazzo. Fece un occhiolino a Ivan, mentre con aria distratta allungava un braccio sullo schienale e incrociava una gamba sul ginocchio dell’altra.

«Vediamo se è difficile come dici.»

Ivan chinò la testa ridendo, rialzandola subito dopo, curioso delle mosse dell’altro.

Sabbi spostò la mano che stava tamburellando sulla spalliera fino a posarla sulla spalla di Simone, prendendo a punzecchiarlo da sopra la felpa. Ivan soppresse una risata, quando vide lo sguardo del ragazzo ancora fisso sul libro, le labbra imbronciarsi in una smorfia e senza alzare gli occhi dalle pagine scacciare la mano che lo disturbava con uno schiaffetto.

Giulio sorrise complice verso Ivan, mentre casualmente allungava la stessa mano e staccava l’auricolare dall’orecchio del ragazzo.

«Che palle, Ivan.» borbottò Simone, prima di indossare di nuovo la cuffietta che lo isolava dal resto del mondo.

Una risatina divertita venne da Randazzo che, col telefono in mano, stava riprendendo l’intera scena.

Ivan aggrottò la fronte, mentre vedeva Sabbi mimare una frase con la bocca, di cui colse solo la parola “solletico”. Annuì divertito, aspettando la reazione del ragazzo.

Rise di gusto quando lo vide piegarsi in avanti e poi indietro, tenendosi lo stomaco, gli occhi appena chiusi e un sorrisetto sulle labbra.

«Ivan sm-smettila!» esclamò Simone col respiro affannato, lo sguardo che si rialzava verso di lui dal libro che era caduto per terra, spargendo diversi fogli sul pavimento, insieme agli auricolari.

Lo schiacciatore alzò le mani in sua difesa, stringendo le labbra, e si godette l’espressione confusa di Simone, che si voltò e si ritrovò davanti il ghigno di Giulio.

Mormorò qualcosa di indistinto, mentre si grattava la testa e arrossiva. Recuperò i fogli caduti, insieme al testo che stava studiando e se lo appoggiò di nuovo sulle gambe, cercando l’ultimo tratto evidenziato.

«Com’è che siete ancora qui?» esclamò in tono irritato «Non dovevate uscire?»

Ivan e Giulio soffocarono una risata, mentre Gigi si rimetteva il telefono in tasca e faceva per alzarsi.

«Stavamo osservando un ventenne nel suo habitat naturale, il sabato sera.» rispose Randazzo, aggiustandosi la camicia.

Giulio alzò un sopracciglio. «Parla quello che di anni ne ha ventidue.»

Ivan sorrise a quei battibecchi che tra i due compagni erano quasi all’ordine del giorno.

«Mamma, che allegria.» fece una smorfia Gigi, occhieggiando ai tre sul divano «Andiamo vecchi, altrimenti mi trovo qualcun altro con cui bere e rimorchiare.»

«Sarebbe anche ora.» scherzò Ivan, scambiandosi uno sguardo complice con Sabbi.

«Tu che rimorchi? Questa la voglio vedere.» gli fece eco l’opposto di Modena, alzandosi a sua volta e raggiungendolo. Poi si voltò di nuovo verso Simone «Giannelli, sei una tristezza.»

Il palleggiatore non alzò nemmeno gli occhi dal libro.

«Ho un esame a settembre.» rispose in automatico, voltando una pagina.

«Appunto.» concluse Giulio scuotendo la testa «Ivan, se non arrivi entro cinque minuti, ti lasciamo indietro, eh.»

Lo schiacciatore fece un cenno di assenso, sorridendo, mentre si infilava il giubbotto piegato accanto a lui. Si voltò di nuovo verso Simone e sorrise alla sua espressione concentrata, mentre allungava una mano e gli spostava appena un ciuffo sulla fronte.

«Simo, allora vado.»

«Mmmh.» un borbottio indistinto venne dal ragazzo.

«Sei sicuro di non voler venire?» ridacchiò Ivan, consapevole di stare già parlando al vuoto.

«A-ha.»

«Quindi non ti scoccia se stasera rimorchio qualcuno.»

La risposta arrivò automatica. «Non ti azzardare.»

Ivan rise al tentativo di espressione minacciosa che venne dall’altro e si chinò sulla sua bocca per un bacio veloce. Si staccò, sentendo le labbra del ragazzo piegarsi in un sorriso.

«Non fare tardi.» lo sentì mormorare, tornando con gli occhi sul libro «Non bere.»

Ivan si alzò e cominciò ad allontanarsi. Alla mancata risposta dello schiacciatore, Simone aveva di nuovo alzato la testa, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Ivan, mi hai sentito...?» esclamò, gonfiando le guance.

Ivan indietreggiò fino verso l’uscita, salutandolo con la mano e fingendo di essere ormai troppo lontano per controbattere.

 

«Ce l’hai fatta.»

Ivan fece una smorfia, quando raggiunse i due compagni nel parcheggio dell’hotel.

«Allora? Dove si va?» si informò, le mani in tasca a ingannare il freddo, mentre cominciavano a dirigersi verso il centro.

Sentì Gigi sbuffare e trattenne una risata.

«C’è solo un posto in questo buco di paese, Ivan.»

 

Il posto in questione era il Mardok ed effettivamente era l’unico locale notturno della zona. Quando mise piede all’interno, pensò che non ricordava l’ultima volta che aveva passato una serata con Gigi e Giulio, lì a Cavalese. Scacciò dalla mente ricordi poco piacevoli, mentre si guardava intorno in cerca di un viso amico che sapeva essere lì da qualche parte tra un cocktail e l’altro.

L’ambiente era ampio e minimal. Le postazioni di bar sparse in un paio di punti rendevano facile il disperdersi della folla che, a quanto pare ancora doveva arrivare. Divanetti disposti contro le pareti e in mezzo la pista dove già qualcuno aveva cominciato a ballare, nonostante la musica ancora soffusa e le luci che non si erano abbassate.

«Eccolo!» esclamò all’improvviso Luigi, aggirando un gruppetto di persone e avvicinandosi ad un bancone, dove un ragazzo con una sgargiante camicia rossa stava preparando un drink ad una ragazza. Sorrise, quando vide i tre avvicinarsi.

«Stavo per venirvi a cercare in albergo.»

Ivan si unì alla risata dei compagni, mentre Alex, il barista, si puliva le mani con uno straccio e si sporgeva verso di loro.

«Siete qui da quanto? Tre settimane?» rincarò la dose Alex, intanto che prendeva tre bicchieri e li metteva in fila sul bancone, armeggiando con le bottiglie davanti a sé. «E non vi siete nemmeno degnati di passare a salutarmi.»

Ivan lo ringraziò mentre gli passava il vodka tonic che gli aveva preparato e ne prese un sorso, gli altri due che cominciavano a raccontare quanto Chicco li tenesse sotto controllo e li sfinisse con gli allenamenti.

«Da lui me lo aspettavo.» riprese Alex, passando il secondo drink a Giulio e indicando Ivan con un cenno della testa. «A proposito, dove l’hai lasciato Giannelli, stasera?»

Ivan tossì appena alla domanda lanciata dal barista, in modo apparentemente casuale.

«Non è tipo da locali.» si limitò a rispondere Ivan, alzando gli occhi al cielo alle facce divertite dei compagni. «Vado a farmi un giro.»

Tagliò corto, allontanandosi insoddisfatto, mentre adocchiava un divanetto vuoto e vi si lasciava cadere. Prese un altro sorso dal bicchiere, per poi posarlo sul tavolo basso di fronte a lui.

Sospirò, allungando le gambe davanti a sé, riflettendo su quello che avrebbe fatto non molto tempo prima, in un locale come quello e a come sarebbe finita la sua serata. Da tempo non percepiva più quella smania di eccedere, quel nervosismo e quella frenesia che lo portavano alle solite scelte sbagliate, che fossero il bagno di un locale di Trastevere o una spiaggia di Ostia quasi all’alba, a fissare il cielo senza pensare, senza chiedersi da dove venisse tutta quella rabbia.

Non era per Simone, non solo almeno. Forse era arrivato anche per lui il momento di staccarsi da quella sensazione di dover dimostrare qualcosa a se stesso, di poter esagerare, di potersi divertire, quando in realtà si trattava di tutto tranne che di divertimento. Non si era reso conto di preciso quando aveva smesso di sentire quel bisogno di superare il limite, ma era certo che non fosse per Simone.

No, di certo era avvenuto prima, sicuramente. O forse no?

Ivan afferrò di nuovo il bicchiere, lasciando che il liquido trasparente gli bruciasse appena lungo la gola. Afferrò il telefono dalla tasca del giubbotto e, cliccando sull’icona di Whatsapp, aprì la conversazione con Simone.

_Come va?_

Si grattò la testa e cancellò il messaggio, sostituendolo con un _La prossima volta vieni anche tu._

Sorrise nel vederlo subito online, preso nel digitare una risposta. Si ritrovò a ridere, vedendo comparire una fila di emoticon.

Una pila di libri, una faccina assonnata, la tazza di una tisana.

Ivan rispose con tre bicchieri da cocktail e una faccina che sorrideva maliziosa.

«Insomma com’è Giannelli a letto?»

Lo schiacciatore staccò lo sguardo dallo schermo, notando solo in quel momento che Giulio lo aveva raggiunto sul divanetto.

Alzò gli occhi al cielo, facendo una smorfia.

«Dio, mi sembri Buti.»

Sabbi ghignò malizioso, dandogli un pugno leggero sulla spalla.

«Oh andiamo, una volta ci dicevi tutto delle tue conquiste.» esclamò coinvolgendolo in una risata nervosa «Dammi qualche dettaglio piccante o dovrò immaginarmeli da solo.»

Ivan assottigliò gli occhi, fissandolo con disappunto.

«Giulio.»

La sua voce truce avrebbe intimidito chiunque, ma dal compagno ricevette soltanto un’alzata di sopracciglio divertita.

«Ivan.» esclamò l’altro in tono cantilenante.

«Che vuoi sapere?»

Giulio aveva appena aperto bocca quando le luci si abbassarono e la musica improvvisamente fu sparata dalle casse a volume altissimo.

«Andiamo vecchi!» gridò Gigi, che li aveva raggiunti, il telefono in mano e un bicchiere nell’altro, mentre si muoveva in maniera del tutto scoordinata e suscitando nei compagni grasse risate.

«La nostra conversazione è solo rimandata.»

La voce di Sabbi all’orecchio gli fece scuotere la testa, mentre lo spintonava scherzosamente e si faceva spazio tra la folla che aveva cominciato a riversarsi nella pista.

 

Quando si chiuse la porta della camera alle spalle, cercò di far meno rumore possibile. Appese il giubbotto all’attaccapanni e si tolse le scarpe, mentre gli occhi si abituavano al buio.

Dopo essere rimasto in maglietta e boxer, si voltò verso il letto e sorrise, al bozzolo di lenzuola e coperte che conteneva Simone, chiedendosi come avrebbe fatto a sciogliere quell’intreccio per arrivare a lui.

Invece, una volta sotto al piumone, sentì l’altro respirare profondamente e voltarsi verso di lui, scivolandogli addosso. Una sensazione di calore lo avvolse quando percepì un braccio del ragazzo allungarsi sul suo petto e una mano posarsi sulla spalla, mentre le gambe si intrecciavano alle sue in un movimento naturale.

Abbassò appena il capo e osservò Simone che gli si schiacciava un po’ di più addosso, gli occhi chiusi, il respiro che tornava a farsi regolare. Gli carezzò piano il capo e lo sentì strofinarsi appena contro il suo petto.

«Sei tornato.» lo sentì esalare in un mormorio sommesso.

Ivan gli baciò la testa e lo circondò con un braccio. «Sì.»

Aveva chiuso gli occhi da qualche minuto, quando lo sentì parlare di nuovo.

«Hai rimorchiato?»

Lo schiacciatore trattenne una risata, mentre sentiva Simone spostarsi nell’abbraccio fino a posare la testa accanto alla sua, sul cuscino.

«Certo che no.»

«Bravo.»

Ivan chiuse gli occhi di nuovo, Simone accanto a lui sospirava soddisfatto.

Di nuovo si perse nel ricordo di come una volta quella serata sarebbe finita diversamente, non certo poco prima dell’una, senza sballi, senza eccessi.

Eppure c’era quella sensazione, quel nodo in gola che sentiva quando teneva quel corpo stretto a sé come in quel momento, la pace di avere qualcuno da cui tornare sempre.

Sì, era per Simone, senza alcun dubbio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Ness, per il betaggio e tutto il resto, come sempre.  
> E un saluto a CrimsonIris e diebaby, che mettono sempre tanti cuoricini. <3  
> Alla prossima cronaca. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Simone si stava fissando con occhio critico allo specchio. Arricciò le labbra, mentre finiva di abbottonarsi la camicia e aggiustarsi il colletto. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, borbottando tra sé e sé su quanto non riuscisse mai a tenerli al loro posto. Con un sospiro lasciò perdere.

«Possibile che tu non sia ancora pronto?» esclamò ad alta voce in modo che Ivan lo sentisse, attraverso la porta chiusa del bagno.

Con passo deciso attraversò la stanza, imbattendosi nello schiacciatore che evidentemente era appena uscito dalla doccia. Simone deglutì, non aveva fatto ancora l’abitudine a ritrovarselo davanti in quel modo, con un asciugamano bianco legato in vita e il petto nudo in bella vista, ancora umido. Lo vide appoggiarsi con una spalla allo stipite della porta, le braccia conserte, sentendosi squadrato a sua volta, gli occhi azzurri dell’altro che vagavano per tutta la sua figura, facendolo arrossire.

«Ti serve il bagno, per caso?»

Simone sbatté le palpebre, non del tutto sicuro di aver capito la domanda che gli sembrava l’altro gli avesse fatto.

Ivan si spostò dalla porta, facendo un passo in avanti, e allungò una mano verso il colletto della camicia di Simone, sistemandoglielo appena, per poi scendere lungo il braccio.

«Come siamo belli.» gli sentì affermare, indietreggiando di un passo e cercando nella sua mente un pretesto per sfuggirgli, per dirgli che era tardi e doveva prepararsi.

Sentì la schiena impattare appena contro l’armadio, la bocca di Ivan che gli faceva dimenticare il motivo per cui si era vestito elegante, quella sera. Gli era impossibile allontanarlo, non quando lo baciava con quella foga, non quando quelle sue mani grandi vagavano dappertutto sulla sua schiena. Ansimò, mentre Ivan si spostava lungo il suo collo a succhiare un punto sensibile, schiacciandosi di più contro di lui, nel momento in cui sentì distintamente le sue mani sul fondoschiena e la sua eccitazione contro la propria coscia.

«Iv-Ivan, smettila...» esalò in un sospiro poco convinto, tanto che sentì le labbra dell’altro sorridere contro il proprio collo e mordere piano la pelle sensibile, finché non lo lasciò con uno schiocco umido. Lo fissò con occhi sgranati, quando Ivan gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò di nuovo. Simone gli si abbandonò contro, stretto nello spazio tra il corpo dell’altro e l’anta dell’armadio dell’ingresso, l’eccitazione che cresceva, i pensieri che si perdevano e si ritrovavano su Ivan. Preso dalla lingua dello schiacciatore che si spingeva alla ricerca della sua, Simone gli si strinse di più addosso, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle, a quella pelle fresca che cozzava con la sua, accaldata.

«Che stai...» si schiarì la voce, sperando che non uscisse acuta come un attimo prima, e sentì armeggiare Ivan con la cintura «Che stai facendo?»

Incrociò i suoi occhi azzurri e lo vide sorridere maliziosamente.

«Che sto facendo?» ripeté Ivan con aria innocente, mentre Simone, sgranando gli occhi, lo vedeva inginocchiarsi davanti a lui e fargli scorrere i pantaloni e i boxer lungo le gambe.

Simone inspirò profondamente, ragionando su quanto tempo avevano a disposizione, per poi scacciare quel pensiero dalla testa.

«Ivan...facciamo tardi.» ansimò quando una mano di Ivan andò ad afferrargli il fianco, appena sotto la camicia, e la bocca lasciava baci lungo la coscia.

Non aveva niente a cui appigliarsi, pensò, intanto che la lingua di Ivan tracciava una scia umida lungo la sua erezione. S’inarcò inconsciamente in avanti, alla ricerca di quella fonte di calore, chiudendo gli occhi e posando la propria mano su quella di Ivan.

«Nessuno arriva puntuale ai matrimoni, Simone.»

Il palleggiatore deglutì in preda al senso di colpa, al pensiero di quanto aveva aspettato quel giorno, di quanto fosse emozionato per il compagno, invece in quel momento aveva la mente quasi del tutto occupata da altro.

«Ma Os...» accennò, in un pigolio strozzato, la mano libera di Ivan lo accarezzava con movimenti decisi, togliendogli il fiato.

Alzò appena la testa, gli occhi che andavano verso il soffitto, il respiro caldo dell’altro sulla sua eccitazione gli rendeva difficile formulare una frase intera.

«Non dirmi che stai pensando a Osmany proprio adesso.»

Fu l’ultima cosa che gli sentì dire, prima che di perdersi completamente a causa dei movimenti della bocca di Ivan su di lui. Si ritrovò ancor di più schiacciato contro l’armadio, le mani dell’altro che lo tenevano saldamente immobile. I gesti dello schiacciatore si fecero più serrati e Simone sentì il respiro spezzarglisi in gola. Quando un gemito più forte degli altri ruppe il silenzio, il palleggiatore si morse le labbra, fissando la porta che dava sul corridoio, fin troppo vicino a loro, col terrore che qualcuno passasse e lo sentisse.

Arrossì al pensiero, scendendo con lo sguardo e maledicendosi subito dopo, un’ondata di calore che lo assaliva e lo portava sempre più vicino alla fine.

Si lamentò a mezza voce, quando Ivan si staccò da lui, un filo di saliva sulla bocca dischiusa e la lingua che andava a umettare le labbra. Con occhi sgranati e il respiro che si faceva sempre più veloce, lo vide disfarsi dell’asciugamano e cominciare ad accarezzarsi, prima di avvicinarsi di nuovo a lui e riprendere da dove aveva lasciato.

Simone gemette contro la mano che si stava premendo contro la bocca, l’altra che andava istintivamente tra i capelli di Ivan, i fianchi che scattavano in avanti, per poi sussultare ad occhi chiusi, mentre veniva.

Stava riprendendo fiato, quando sentì Ivan lasciarlo andare e alzarsi di nuovo in piedi, fissarlo con aria divertita, prima di voltarsi e raggiungere di nuovo il bagno antistante.

Sbatté velocemente le palpebre, la mente che tornava lucida a poco a poco, quando il rumore di qualcuno che bussava alla porta lo fece balzare in avanti, inciampando quasi, nel rendersi conto di avere ancora i pantaloni alle caviglie.

«Gian, siete pronti?» la voce di Pippo appena al di là della porta lo fece arrossire di nuovo. «Noi stiamo scendendo!»

Borbottando sotto voce, si rivestì in fretta, gli occhi di nuovo sulla porta del bagno appena accostata.

«Sì, stiamo arrivando.» esclamò, raggiungendo la maniglia in un passo, e scivolò dentro.

 

«Siete in ritardo.»

Simone si guardò intorno in preda all’imbarazzo, Ivan accanto a lui che sbuffava sonoramente al commento di Pippo che, davanti a loro, li fissava con le braccia conserte e lo sguardo accigliato.

«Non mi pare che il collegamento sia già attivo.» ribatté Ivan con aria annoiata, beccandosi una gomitata dal palleggiatore.

«E tu, Gian, gli hai permesso di scendere conciato in questo modo, al matrimonio di Os!» replicò Pippo, indicando con aria indignata l’abbigliamento dello schiacciatore.

Simone seguì lo sguardo di Pippo concordando mentalmente con l’amico, pur sentendosi in colpa perché, dopo quanto successo in camera, non aveva prestato la minima attenzione a come l’altro si era vestito.

«Guarda che non sono l’unico, Lanza.» proseguì Ivan, scocciato, indicando le tute sportive del resto della squadra. C’erano proprio tutti, anche chi non conosceva direttamente Juantorena. Blengini seduto ad un capo del tavolo della sala riunioni, il colletto della camicia alzato, parlava con gli assistenti di squadra seduti al suo fianco. Su un carrello appoggiato alla parete stavano diverse bottiglie di spumante e i relativi bicchieri.

«Sei l’unico con le infradito, accidenti.» gli ringhiò contro Pippo, dall’alto del suo completo elegante, prima di voltarsi e tornare a sedere al suo posto, stizzito.

Ivan alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Sono l’unico che si ricorda che non siamo a Cuba, ma in videoconferenza su Skype.»

Prese la mano di Simone e lo condusse verso una delle poltrone imbottite girevoli, sedendovisi e facendo accomodare l’altro sulle proprie gambe. Si era appena rilassato contro lo schienale della seduta, la schiena di Simone contro il suo petto, un braccio attorno ai fianchi dell’altro, quando lo sentì drizzarsi in avanti, in preda all’entusiasmo.

«Comincia!» esclamò all’improvviso e Ivan ridacchiò insieme a qualcun altro del gruppo.

Sul proiettore comparve il viso di un uomo in completo scuro che stava evidentemente cercando di capire se il collegamento funzionava da entrambe le parti.

«Hola! Hola! Ci sentite?» gridò Buti, agitando le braccia per aria e causando uno scoppio di risa nella stanza.

L’uomo nel video mormorò qualcosa di incomprensibile in spagnolo, prima di sparire dall’inquadratura.

Il cielo sereno faceva da sfondo a quella bella giornata, nel paese dove Juantorena era nato e dove aveva riportato la sua famiglia, per sposarsi.

«Ciao ragazzi!»

Un vociare concitato seguì quel saluto del compagno di squadra, che era comparso nell’inquadratura e sorrideva felice.

«Come sei elegante, Hombre!» commentò Buti, ammirando il completo blu scuro del cubano che aveva fatto qualche passo indietro e una giravolta su se stesso per farsi vedere a figura intera, facendo partire qualche fischio di approvazione dal resto del gruppo.

«Allora Chicco, come va senza di me?» ridacchiò Osmany, mentre un Blengini poco convinto sospirava.

«Malissimo.» esclamò il mister, fingendosi serio, quando il resto della squadra cominciò a lamentarsi sonoramente rivendicando il fatto che stavano tutti lavorando come muli. «State zitti, che domani altrimenti vi faccio allenare al rifugio a 3000 m.»

Un silenzio spezzato da qualche borbottio sommesso calò nella sala, facendo scuotere la testa ad un Osmany sorridente, intanto che si voltava a salutare qualcuno degli invitati.

«Simo, Pippo, tutto okay?» s’informò, vedendo i due ragazzi annuire «Voi due sempre appiccicati, bene così.»

Ivan si strinse di più Simone contro, sentendolo ridacchiare e sporgendosi a dargli un bacio sulla guancia.

«Oh c’è qualcuno che vi vuole salutare.» esclamò Osmany chinandosi e ritornando in camera con la figlia in braccio, i riccioli biondi e il vestitino rosa ad aggiungere ulteriore dolcezza a quell’immagine, come se ce ne fosse stato bisogno. «Saluta i miei compagni, Vic.»

«Ciao...ciao Simo.» mormorò la bambina, agitando la mano nella loro direzione, prima di nascondere il viso contro la spalla del padre, facendo ridere il resto del gruppo.

«È bellissimo avervi qui. Non sarebbe stato lo stesso senza di voi.» riprese commosso, dopo aver rimesso giù la figlia. Passarono pochi attimi che lo sguardo del cubano si fece lontano, gli occhi che brillavano di una luce particolare, che ridevano, prima che le labbra stesse si piegassero in un caldo sorriso. «Ragazzi, devo andare a sposarmi.»

Lo videro allontanarsi verso il tavolo che fungeva da altare, in mezzo al prato verde, poco distante un quartetto d’archi aveva preso a suonare. La telecamera si voltò verso il resto degli invitati, che si stavano alzando dalle sedie bianche, intanto che la sposa, preceduta dalla figlioletta, camminava lentamente per raggiungere Osmany.

Ivan sentì Simone sistemarsi meglio addosso a lui, lo sguardo che non lasciava un secondo le immagini che scorrevano davanti a loro. Intrecciò una mano alla sua e posò il mento sulla spalla del ragazzo.

«Sei emozionato?» gli sussurrò all’orecchio, vedendo un angolo della sua bocca alzarsi appena ed annuire in silenzio. «Anch’io.»

La cerimonia proseguì tra molti sorrisi e altrettanti momenti di commozione, conditi dai commenti di Buti che cercava di mascherare l’emozione lamentandosi di non capire lo spagnolo. Al momento del sì, stapparono le bottiglie di spumante e brindarono, fischiando e gridando, non del tutto sicuri che l’audio funzionasse, ma a nessuno importava più di tanto al momento.

Non molto tempo dopo, videro Osmany tornare verso di loro, stretto alla sua famiglia. I sorrisi enormi dicevano tutto, gli sguardi scambiati tra gli sposi, mentre agitavano le mani a mostrare gli anelli e il gruppo di Cavalese brindò ancora, alzando i calici per la coppia felice.

Dopo i saluti e la promessa di rivedersi presto, ma non prima della lunga luna di miele che li aspettava, staccarono il collegamento e una strana calma si diffuse nell’aria.

«E anche Osmany è sistemato.» esclamò Buti, alzandosi dalla poltrona e stirando le braccia verso l’alto. «Adesso partono le scommesse per chi saranno i prossimi a convolare a nozze.»

Gli sguardi di tutti si spostarono inevitabilmente in un’unica direzione e Ivan sorrise chinando la testa, quando sentì Simone girarsi verso di lui e nasconderglisi addosso, lamentandosi con un mugolio sommesso che fece ridere il resto del gruppo.

«Pensa per te, Buto.» ribatté Ivan facendogli l’occhiolino, mentre accarezzava la schiena di Simone, ancora accoccolato addosso a lui «Dove pensi di trovare una donna che ti sopporta?»

Il centrale fece una smorfia. «Mai dire mai, Ivan. Se Simone riesce a sopportare te...»

Prima che Ivan potesse ribattere, Buti si spostò in direzione di altri due compagni e riprese a parlare.

«E poi secondo me, i Becchi zitti zitti batteranno tutti sul tempo.»

Qualche risatina imbarazzata scaturì dalla faccia congestionata di Vettori che stringeva la mascella e mormorando qualcosa di indistinto sottovoce, si alzava e lasciava la stanza a passo svelto.

«Dai ragazzi...» replicò Teo con un sorriso imbarazzato, intanto che seguiva il compagno fuori dalla sala «Luca, aspettami!»

Il sospiro sconfitto di Blengini raggiunse Buti che si limitò a fare spallucce, con aria innocente.

«Sempre a far danni, tu.» commentò lanciandogli un’occhiataccia. «Ma come mi è venuto in mente di farti Capitano...»

La sala si svuotò in fretta, dietro all’allenatore che ricordava a tutti l’allenamento dell’indomani.

Ivan abbassò lo sguardo verso il ragazzo, ancora ancorato a lui e sorrise, prendendo un ultimo sorso di spumante.

«Simo? Ci siamo rimasti solo io e te, qui.»

Lo vide tirarsi su a fatica dalla sua spalla, gli occhi che lo fissavano per un attimo per poi spostarsi in giro per la stanza. Si sistemò meglio sulle gambe dell’altro e Ivan gli passò una mano sui capelli appena spettinati.

«Ci pensi mai?»

La voce di Simone gli giunse inaspettatamente chiara, mentre cercava di nascondere l’imbarazzo.

Ivan lo guardò con aria sorpresa e sorrise. «A cosa?»

Ridacchiò, vedendo Simone gonfiare le guance arrossate e distogliere lo sguardo. Si ritrovò ad allungare una mano verso l’incavo tra la spalla e il collo, accarezzandogli la pelle.

«A volte.» rispose, sollevando appena le spalle, come se si trattasse di una cosa da nulla. «Tu no?»

Simone si passò una mano tra i capelli, esalando un respiro nervoso. «Dai Ivan, sono piccolo.»

Ivan prese a giocare col colletto della camicia dell’altro e pensò a cosa rispondere, a cosa dire, senza spaventarlo.

«Sei piccolo solo quando conviene a te.» lo prese in giro Ivan, prendendosi un pizzicotto sull’avambraccio lasciato scoperto dalla maglietta a mezze maniche. « Non sei piccolo in campo, come non lo eri prima, in camera.»

Lo vide arrossire di nuovo, mentre si sganciava dalla presa di Ivan che cercava di tenerlo ancora contro di sé. Simone si rimise in piedi, lisciandosi le pieghe della giacca, senza guardarlo.

Ivan l’osservò con tenerezza e sorrise appena, scuotendo la testa. Si rialzò e incrociò lo sguardo di Simone, che lo guardava con espressione agitata. Lo circondò con un braccio, l’altra mano in tasca e lo guidò fuori dalla stanza.

«Andiamo a dormire, che domani Chicco ci farà sgobbare parecchio.»

Ivan sentì la testa dell’altro posarglisi sulla spalla, intanto che si incamminavano verso gli ascensori, pensando che quel discorso era solo rimandato.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai sabati sera piovosi e belli, a chi aspetta e ci crede sempre. <3

Simone sbuffò per l’ennesima volta. Erano le sette e mezza del mattino, un mattino luminoso di fine luglio in quel di Cavalese e nonostante il sole, la giornata libera, nonostante Ivan, Simone se ne stava a gambe incrociate sul letto disfatto, a fissare il grande zaino poggiato a terra.

Blengini l’aveva presentata come un’attività che consolidava lo spirito di squadra e atta a staccare per un attimo la testa dalla palestra, dopo giorni e giorni in cui erano passati dall’albergo al campo da gioco senza sosta.

Erano rimasti tutti entusiasti di quella giornata da passare nei boschi, con in mano mappe e bussola, con lo zaino e i panini preparati dall’albergo. Tutti tranne Simone.

«Sei pronto?»

La voce di Ivan lo riscosse da quell’impasse e il palleggiatore si raddrizzò, pur non scendendo dal letto.

«Io non vengo.» affermò con un filo di voce.

Vide Ivan in piedi davanti a lui, con la tuta della Nazionale e un’aria sorpresa sul viso.

«Come non vieni?» esclamò di rimando, una mano poggiata sul fianco «Glielo dici tu a Chicco, io non mi prendo responsabilità.»

Simone sbuffò e si lasciò cadere di nuovo di schiena sul letto. Avrebbe quasi voluto mettersi a scalciare, stringere i pugni e infilare la testa sotto il cuscino, per poi ricordarsi di avere vent’anni e non tre, limitandosi ad un sospiro dietro l’altro.

«Simo, che hai?»

Abbassò lo sguardo, quando sentì un peso sulle gambe e osservò Ivan seduto sulle sue cosce con le braccia incrociate al petto. Girò la testa, la guancia che sfiorava il lenzuolo fresco e lo sguardo attraversava la finestra e andava a quelle montagne che li circondavano. Per una volta, la prima nella sua vita, Simone sentì quella stretta farsi oppressiva.

Lui, che dipendeva da quel panorama, che si lamentava delle curve fin troppo dolci intorno a Perugia, avrebbe preferito una spiaggia, in quel momento.

«Sei pesante, Ivan.» ribatté, fissandolo con aria convinta, cercando di muovere le gambe senza riuscirci.

Ivan rispose con un mezzo sorriso, mentre scivolava alla sua altezza, reggendosi sui gomiti.

«Strano, non ti sei mai lamentato prima d’ora» esalò sulle sue labbra «di avermi sopra»

Simone strinse le labbra, trattenendo l’ennesimo sospiro, riluttante anche alle battute del ragazzo, che in un altro momento l’avrebbero fatto arrossire di vergogna.

«Preferirei andare in palestra e allenarmi, piuttosto che...» chiuse gli occhi, in preda allo sconforto, quando sentì Ivan lasciargli un bacio leggero sulla guancia e fare forza sulle braccia, rialzandosi.

«...piuttosto che passare una giornata nei boschi, tu ed io da soli, ho capito.»

Simone si tirò su sui gomiti, sgranando gli occhi al tono serio di Ivan, già pronto a difendersi, a scusarsi, quando lo vide ridacchiare.

«Stavo scherzando.» gli rispose lo schiacciatore, che si stava chinando ad afferrare lo zaino e a metterselo in spalla.

Si lamentò di nuovo, mentre si infilava le scarpe e si trascinava dietro a Ivan in silenzio, per il corridoio dell’albergo.

«E comunque Chicco ha detto che conta per la convocazione.»

Simone si immobilizzò in cima alle scale, la figura di Ivan che spariva oltre la seconda rampa. Tentennò, riflettendo su quante possibilità ci fossero che quell’affermazione corrispondesse alla realtà, per poi smettere di pensare e raggiungere in fretta il compagno.

«Stai scherzando, vero?» aveva gridato, cercando di non inciampare sui suoi stessi piedi «Ivan...IVAN!»

 

All’ingresso del sentiero Simone guardava i propri compagni in cerchio attorno a Blengini, come un plotone in attesa di direttive. Sembravano tutti entusiasti della giornata che avevano davanti e fece una smorfia, appoggiandosi ad Ivan, mentre l’allenatore finiva di spiegare le regole della gara.

«Bene, è tutto...mi raccomando, non fate le solite...» esclamò il mister, prima di fermarsi e fissarli scuotendo la testa «...coppie. Ma io parlo al vento, come sempre.»

Simone a metà del discorso si era aggrappato al braccio di Ivan e osservava il gruppo che si divideva a due a due. Teo e Luca, da una parte, con Piano che già studiava la mappa e premeva per la partenza. Colaci e Balaso, coppia di liberi, bisticciavano su chi dovesse tenere la bussola, Gigi e Giulio che chiedevano a Ivan se potessero accodarsi a loro, per poi ricevere un richiamo verbale dall’allenatore.

Ridacchiò all’occhiataccia riservatagli da Pippo che si era ritrovato in compagnia di Buti, mentre i restanti Oleg, Spirito e Mazzone si sfidavano a morra cinese per capire chi sarebbe finito in coppia con Ricci.

Con un fischio, Blengini riportò l’attenzione su di sé. «Su, via, disperdetevi e intendiamoci, non voglio dovervi venire a ripescare a Innsbruck. Ci vediamo all’arrivo.»

Con qualche risata, il gruppo cominciò a muoversi in direzioni diverse e Simone fissò con aria sorpresa il punto in cui si stava dirigendo a passo svelto Vettori, per raggiungere Piano che si era già allontanato con la mappa in preda all’entusiasmo. Avrebbe voluto averne anche solo un briciolo, quel giorno.

Si trascinò dietro a Ivan, o almeno dietro allo zaino che copriva completamente il compagno, limitandosi a sbuffare, tenendo la testa bassa.

 

Non aveva idea di quanto tempo fosse passato, da quando avevano cominciato quell’insensata scarpinata. Si era fermato un paio di volte ad aspettare che Ivan segnasse l’arrivo ad un determinato albero e si mettesse di nuovo a controllare la direzione verso cui dovevano dirigersi, solo per ripartire dietro di lui. Non aveva nemmeno alzato la testa quando la voce ansimante di Teo li aveva salutati con un “ciao ragazzi” prima di fuggire via di nuovo.

«Non ce la faccio più.» sospirò fermandosi all’improvviso in mezzo alla boscaglia «Mi fermo qui.»

Vide Ivan controllare l’orologio e tornare indietro senza dire niente, mentre lui si sedeva a terra e si lasciava andare contro il tronco di un albero.

«È che non capisco lo scopo di questo...gioco.» sospirò Simone con tono irritato.

Ivan si sedette davanti a lui e prese ad aprire lo zaino, tirando fuori una bottiglia d’acqua e dei tramezzini.

«Lo scopo è divertirsi, Simo.»

Il palleggiatore si chiese se il compagno ce l’avesse con lui e ne osservò i movimenti misurati, lo sguardo sereno e improvvisamente si sentì ancora più in colpa.

«Non mi sto divertendo.» mugolò con aria scocciata, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«E io che pensavo che voi caprette dell’Alto Adige foste abituate a queste escursioni...» ridacchiò Ivan prendendo un morso dal suo panino.

Simone proseguì il suo discorso senza aver dato segno di aver sentito l’altro. «Non è quello, mi piacciono le escursioni, solo che adesso non mi sembra proprio il momento adatto per-»

Si fermò a metà frase, assottigliando gli occhi, lo sguardo fisso su Ivan, che stringeva le labbra per non ridere, i pensieri che si rimettevano in fila e gli ricordavano le parole del compagno.

«Mi hai dato della capretta?»

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, in cui solo i tipici rumori del bosco risuonavano nell’aria, il cinguettio di qualche uccellino, uno scoiattolo che correva su un ramo, in lontananza le urla di Buti che si chiedeva dove si trovasse.

«Con quei tre peli che ti ostini di far crescere sul mento, inizi a somigliarci.»

Simone ispirò a fondo, pronto a replicare ma interrotto sul nascere da una nuova voce.

«Ivan, ce l’hai ancora?»

Si voltò verso Giulio che era sbucato dal sentiero, Gigi al seguito che arrancava visibilmente. Aggrottando le sopracciglia, spostò lo sguardo sullo schiacciatore che, dopo aver infilato metà braccio all’interno dello zaino ne aveva tirato fuori una bottiglia di birra e gliel’aveva lanciata al volo.

I due se ne andarono in fretta com’erano arrivati e Simone scosse la testa in direzione del compagno, il quale fece spallucce.

«Non ho parole per voi. E se Chicc-»

Le parole gli rimasero incastrate in bocca assieme al mezzo tramezzino che Ivan si era premurato di fargli ingerire.

«Mangia.»

Simone si allungò verso un sasso e lo lanciò nella sua direzione.

 

«Secondo te stanno andando bene gli allenamenti?»

Simone riprese fiato un attimo, su per un erto sentiero che portava chissà dove, forse all’ennesimo albero identico al precedente, forse ad un burrone o magari a Blengini che li aspettava all’arrivo, anche se, con più probabilità, l’allenatore si trovava in quel momento a mollo nell’idromassaggio dell’albergo, complimentandosi con se stesso per la prova a cui li aveva sottoposti. Strinse i denti e riprese il passo.

«Sì, certo che vanno b-»

«Perché secondo me no. Anzi, per niente.» esclamò con convinzione, senza alzare gli occhi dall’erba su cui stava piantando con forza i piedi, ad ogni passo. «Certo, dalla World League siamo migliorati, ma era anche difficile fare peggio. Insomma mi hai visto anche tu con Vetto, no? Non funziona, Ivan, non ci troviamo e adesso ce l’avrò a Trento per i prossimi tre anni, ti rendi conto? Tre anni, Ivan, tre anni. E non farmi cominciare con Ricci, no dico, è lento, non è colpa mia, vero? L’hai visto in World League, giusto? Ivan mi ascolti?»

Arrivò col fiatone alla fine della tirata, prendendo per un braccio il compagno per farlo voltare. Vide il viso di Ivan disteso e sereno, le labbra che gli sorridevano appena e una mano andava ad accarezzargli la testa.

«Siamo arrivati.»

La testa di Simone si riempì di nuovo di domande, chiedendosi se fosse possibile che la gara fosse finita dal momento che era quasi sicuro che poco prima Ivan avesse detto che mancavano ancora cinque alberi da raggiungere. Avevano forse vinto? O almeno, c’era qualcosa da vincere? Probabilmente una pacca sulla spalla da Blengini per non essersi persi.

Simone aggrottò le sopracciglia alla vista di quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un rifugio di montagna. Il tetto spiovente, il porticato in legno, vasi coi gerani alle finestre, ed un manipolo di escursionisti in bicicletta che si preparavano a partire.

Si voltò con aria confusa verso Ivan.  «Ci siamo persi?» esclamò, indicando la struttura davanti a loro.

Sentì il braccio dello schiacciatore stringerglisi attorno, mentre il respiro rallentava e si faceva più tranquillo.

«Sorpresa.» ridacchiò Ivan, girandosi appena e dando all’altro un bacio sulla testa.

Simone ricambiò la stretta con entrambe le braccia, lo sguardo fisso sul rifugio, gli occhi che pizzicavano appena, intanto che aumentava la presa attorno alla vita di Ivan.

«Possiamo entrare? Lo zaino comincia a farsi pesante.» scherzò Ivan, facendo qualche passo avanti e trascinando con sé il palleggiatore «È pieno di roba tua. I pigiami, le felpe...»

Simone rise e lo guardò finalmente tranquillo.

«Anche le felpe?»

Ivan si fermò sul porticato, accanto al dondolo in legno e posò lo zaino a terra. Dall’interno venivano un leggero chiacchiericcio e un invitante odore di cibo.

«Una sola.»

Simone lo abbracciò di nuovo, con slancio, facendolo ridere.

«Mi basta.»

 

Sentiva caldo, Simone, coperto com’era dalla sua felpa e dal plaid che aveva addosso, accoccolato contro il corpo solido di Ivan, sul divano nella sala del rifugio.

Si erano riposati un paio d’ore nella camera che il compagno aveva preso, per poi scendere a cena, durante la quale Simone aveva evitato di commentare le porzioni sovrabbondanti di polenta, pensando che per quel giorno si era decisamente lamentato abbastanza.

In quel momento, rilassato e tranquillo, riaffiorò appena la colpa che si era portato dietro da quella mattina.

«Oggi sono stato impossibile, scusami.»

Alzò appena gli occhi verso il viso dell’altro, la testa che spuntava dalla coperta e il viso accaldato. Sentì il tocco rassicurante di Ivan risalire lungo la sua schiena e fermarsi sulla spalla.

«Sono giorni che sei preoccupato, ti vedo, Simone.» mormorò Ivan, lo sguardo che vagava per la sala, verso i due uomini che giocavano a carte in un angolo e al bambino che si improvvisava costruttore coi mattoncini lego sul tappeto. «Però devi parlarmi, non puoi aspettare fino a scoppiare, capisci?»

Simone rimase in silenzio, sistemandosi nell’abbraccio e posando la fronte contro il lato del collo dell’altro, chiudendo gli occhi.

«L’allenamento funziona e comunque abbiamo tempo.» continuò Ivan, scuotendolo appena, come per essere certo di avere la sua attenzione «Ci sono io, c’è Buti, Pippo, non sei da solo.»

Il palleggiatore si allontanò quanto bastava per carezzargli appena la barba, voltandogli il viso per baciarlo appena sulle labbra e mormorare un  _grazie_  sommesso. Si aggiustò la coperta sulle spalle e si riaccomodò nell’abbraccio.

«Non lo sei mai, Simo.»


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi di nuovo a Cavalese, in tremendo ritardo, ma ancora qui.  
> Grazie a chi legge sempre, nonostante l'attesa.  
> Enjoy. :)

Aveva deliberatamente scelto di ignorarlo, quella mattina.

Eppure Ivan si era accorto di tutto, come sempre, ogni volta che si trattava di Simone.

Si era svegliato all’alba, con la maledetta luce che si era ritrovato in faccia, visto che per l’ennesima volta aveva dimenticato di chiudere le tende. Si era aggiustato il piumone addosso ed era rimasto lì, con gli occhi chiusi ma vigile, a crogiolarsi in quell’angolo di calore col corpo del ragazzo sdraiato parzialmente addosso a lui.

Non sapeva quanto tempo aveva passato in quella posizione, col braccio attorno all’altro, la mano che di tanto in tanto si muoveva sulla schiena coperta dal pigiama, fino alla nuca, per poi smettere quando lo sentiva spostarsi appena più vicino a lui e gorgogliare qualcosa di incomprensibile.

Poi si accorse del respiro che cambiava, le gambe che si scioglievano dalla stretta e si stiravano appena. Ivan occhieggiò alla smorfia delle labbra di Simone, prima che aprisse gli occhi. Sorrideva automaticamente a quella che era un’abitudine, vedere quella smorfia, quelle labbra che si arricciavano, le sopracciglia aggrottate, per poi ritrovarsi con quegli occhi che lo fissavano.

Si ricordava ancora la prima volta che avevano dormito assieme. Era stato Simone a svegliarsi per primo, anche se Ivan ancora dubitava che avesse mai preso sonno in quella nottata. Si era voltato, la mente ancora intorpidita, ed era quasi sobbalzato nel vedere l’altro con la testa accanto alla sua, gli occhi sgranati che lo osservavano da vicino. Si chiese se fosse normale, se fosse dolce, perché stava sorridendo prima di aver bevuto il primo caffè della giornata, per poi tirarsi poco delicatamente addosso il ragazzo e smettere di farsi domande inutili.

Stava fingendo di dormire, quella mattina, con la testa voltata dall’altro lato, quando Simone si spostò e si voltò su un fianco a guardarlo, com’era solito fare e come Ivan era solito lasciargli fare, in un ormai consolidato rituale.

Simone aveva cominciato a pungolarlo su una spalla e si era lentamente avvicinato al suo orecchio, chiamandolo piano. Ivan trattenne un sorriso, mentre si spostava e rotolava addosso al ragazzo, facendolo finire sotto al suo corpo, dall’altro lato del letto.

Si sistemò meglio sopra di lui, coprendolo interamente, sentendolo affondare il capo nel cuscino e ispirare profondamente, esalando poi un preoccupato “oddio”.

Sapeva che non gli stava facendo male, non gli stava nemmeno pesando del tutto addosso come sarebbe successo se fosse stato davvero addormentato, ma trovava terribilmente divertente sentire il ragazzo dibattersi sotto di lui, cercare di spostarlo e arrendersi con uno sbuffo affranto.

Quando non lo sentì più muoversi, si spostò col viso sul collo di Simone, strusciandovi appena la barba, facendolo ridere e ricominciare a dibattersi.

Rise con lui, mentre gli fermava le mani, dopo un debole tentativo di dargli un pugno su una spalla. Si spostò appena, tirandosi su coi gomiti, quando lo sentì parlare.

«Pensavo di stare per morire.» sbuffò Simone, in un vano tentativo di restare serio. «Proprio oggi.»

Ivan fece quella che pensava essere la perfetta imitazione di un’espressione stupefatta.

«Perché proprio oggi?» accennò con aria confusa, aggrottando le sopracciglia, mentre Simone cercava nuovamente di spostarlo e rotolare via.

Lo schiacciatore lo bloccò di nuovo col proprio peso e sentì l’altro esalare un profondo respiro. «Smettila di fare lo stupido.»

Si ritrovò a ridere di gusto al tono sdegnato dell’altro e si abbassò su di lui, incontrando le sue labbra, alla fine.

Ivan sapeva benissimo che giorno era, ce l’aveva stampato in testa da mesi, da quando aveva cominciato a pensare a cosa poteva regalare a Simone e aveva preso a tormentare Osmany e Pippo, a settimane alterne.

«Buon compleanno.»

Lo sentì sorridere contro la sua bocca e si rilassò, pensando che qualsiasi cosa sarebbe andata bene, se l’avesse portato sempre a sorridere in quel modo.

L’incanto si interruppe poco dopo, quando Simone riprese a spingerlo per spostarlo nuovamente da sé. Ivan continuò imperterrito a baciarlo dalla guancia al collo, senza dar segno di volersi muovere.

«Dai, Ivan.» si lamentò Simone, mentre lo schiacciatore muoveva una mano fino alla nuca, grattando alla base dei capelli e facendolo mugolare appena.

«Pensavo volessi le coccole del compleanno.» ridacchiò, vedendolo interdetto da quell’affermazione, improvvisamente indeciso su che direzione prendere.

«No.» esclamò risoluto il ragazzo, facendo una smorfia «Voglio il regalo.»

Ivan prese a ridere, scivolando di lato e liberando Simone dal suo peso, quando lo vide tirarsi su a sedere a gambe incrociate sul letto, in attesa. Ivan si fermò a guardarlo per un attimo e pensò che per quanto l’altro si imbarazzasse e negasse, non poteva far altro che pensare che fosse bello. Bellissimo, con quel pigiama blu a maniche lunghe, i capelli spettinati e lo sguardo fiero dei suoi vent’anni. Anzi, ventuno.

«E chi ti dice che c’è?» lo prese in giro Ivan, sorridendo mentre lo vedeva irritarsi, alzarsi di scatto dal letto e raggiungere a passo di marcia il trolley di Ivan, cominciando a frugarci dentro.

Lo schiacciatore allungò una mano verso il cassetto del comodino dal suo lato del letto e tirò fuori il pacchetto infiocchettato.

«Eppure era qui.» borbottò Simone, mentre raggiungeva il fondo della valigia e non vi trovava altro che vestiti.

«Cercavi questo?»

Il palleggiatore si voltò e con due balzi fu di nuovo seduto sul letto, le mani tese ad afferrare il regalo che Ivan ancora gli negava.

«Dammelo, è mio.» si lamentò Simone, sedendoglisi a cavalcioni e tentando di raggiungere il pacchetto in mano dello schiacciatore.

«Chiedi scusa per aver frugato nella mia valigia.» ridacchiò Ivan senza cedere agli attacchi dell’altro, prima che Simone gli prendesse il viso tra le mani e lo baciasse con trasporto, lasciando la presa e sentendo il giubilio del ragazzo, una volta staccatosi da lui.

Sempre sdraiato, con Simone addosso, l’osservò sorridendo, mentre sfilava il nastro e strappava la carta per ritrovarsi in mano una piccola scatola rettangolare.

Ivan non ebbe bisogno di chiedergli se la collana, del tutto simile alla sua, gli fosse piaciuta. Aveva sentito quello sguardo addosso, silenzioso, le labbra strette a mascherare un sorriso e gli occhi che brillavano appena più del solito. L’aveva visto agganciarsela in fretta al collo, sfiorarla con riverenza.

Ivan alzò un sopracciglio quando lo sentì accomodarsi meglio su di lui e sfilarsi in un attimo la maglia del pigiama.

«Che fai?»

Il sorriso di Simone si fece più largo, mentre si mordeva le labbra. «Festeggio.»

Ivan spostò in automatico le mani sui fianchi del ragazzo, tirandoselo addosso, fino ad averlo labbra contro labbra.

«Buon compleanno a me.» mormorò Ivan sorridendo, prima che Simone si tirasse il piumone sopra la testa.

 

 

«Ti ricordi dov’eravamo, esattamente un anno fa?»

Aveva raggiunto Simone con due bottiglie, durante la pausa dell’allenamento, e gli si era seduto accanto per terra, osservandolo bere avidamente.

Lo vide sorridere, perso nel ricordo di Rio, finalmente scevro da delusioni e pensieri tristi. Un sorriso appena più maturo, complice quel bagaglio di partite, sudore e sacrifici che si accumulava sulle spalle.

«Mi ricordo di quando mi avete buttato in piscina.» rise il ragazzo, scuotendo la testa. «E poi avevamo battuto gli americani, il che non guastava.»

Ivan allungò una mano a scompigliargli i capelli e lo vide sfuggire alla sua presa sbuffando, rimettendosi a posto alla bell’e meglio i ciuffi scomposti per conto suo.

«Io mi ricordo come mi guardavi.» esclamò Ivan in tono sfacciato, mentre Simone arrossiva di colpo, lamentandosi sottovoce di come dovesse sempre tirare fuori quella storia, perché _sei noioso, Ivan._

Al fischio di Blengini si rialzarono, seguendo le istruzioni e prendendo a correre a bordo campo, uno di fianco all’altro, Buti che passava e dava una tirata d’orecchie a Simone ridacchiando.

«E l’anno prima?» gli chiese Simone, senza perdere il ritmo della corsetta. «Eravamo di nuovo qui, a Cavalese.»

Ivan non rispose subito. Chinò appena la testa, le gambe di Giulio che procedevano ritmicamente davanti a lui.

«Quello non era stato un granché, come compleanno, vero?» rispose Ivan, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce tranquillo, ricacciando indietro la malinconia che quel ricordo si portava dietro.

Si voltò appena a guardare Simone, che scrollò le spalle con aria noncurante.

«Perché?» chiese, lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé «Alla fine erano venuti i miei genitori, c’era Osmany e poi-»

Ivan lo interruppe, con voce grave. «Non sto parlando di quello.»

Sentì un sospiro da parte di Simone.

«...lo so.»

 

 

_Buti aveva dovuto minacciarlo per farlo scendere a cena, quella sera._

_«Ripetimi quanti anni hai, per favore.»_

_Ivan si era limitato ad alzare gli occhi al cielo, senza rispondere, lo sguardo fisso sul telefono che teneva in mano._

_«Perché stasera festeggiamo qualcuno che ne ha compiuti diciannove.» l’aveva sentito esclamare in tono duro e aveva alzato gli occhi dal telefono, trovando il centrale a fissarlo con le mani sui fianchi e un’insolita espressione arrabbiata dipinta sul volto._

_«Non mi sembra il caso.» aveva risposto Ivan, voltando lo sguardo dall’altra parte._

_Aveva sentito un fruscio di vestiti e con la coda dell’occhio aveva notato il compagno infilarsi una giacca._

_«Se entro cinque minuti non scendi, ti dimostri esattamente il coglione di un mese fa.»_

_Dopo aver sentito sbattere la porta della camera, Ivan aveva preso un respiro e si era alzato._

_Non gli era mai passato per la testa che sarebbe stato facile rientrare in quell’hotel di Cavalese che conosceva tanto bene e che non avrebbe mai pensato di associare all’angoscia che si sentiva montare nel petto alla vista di quella facciata familiare. Aveva fatto il viaggio con Giulio, sembrava la cosa giusta da fare, arrivare insieme e dividere tutto, dalle occhiatacce agli insulti, se ce ne fossero stati. Si era detto che avrebbe incassato senza rispondere, ricacciando indietro ogni risposta tagliente, ogni tentativo di spiegazione, quando di spiegazioni non ce n’erano. Non logiche, almeno._

_Non che si fosse aspettato un comitato di benvenuto, ma nemmeno la hall vuota, con solo la receptionist che li fissava in attesa, mentre dalla sala della colazione veniva un allegro vociare._

_Aveva udito una risata spegnersi e si era voltato di lato, verso la scala da cui stava scendendo Simone, in compagnia di Lele e Osmany._

_Solo dopo Giulio gli aveva riferito dell’occhiata di fuoco che il cubano gli aveva rivolto, prima di prendere Simone per le spalle e spingerlo verso la sala, col ragazzo che voltava la testa indietro, un’ultima volta._

_Nessuno aveva aperto bocca, sul momento. Ivan aveva posato a terra il borsone e fatto un passo avanti, senza sapere nemmeno per quale motivo, lo sguardo che non se n’era andato da quello spaurito di Simone, che lo fissava senza evidentemente sapere bene cosa fare._

_Aveva la stessa espressione di quella mattina, quando l’aveva visto andare via dall’albergo a Rio, la mano già sullo sportello del taxi che li avrebbe riportati in aeroporto e il cuore carico di un senso di colpa che schiacciava la rabbia dell’essere stato appena cacciato dalla Nazionale._

_«Ciao ragazzi.»_

_Finalmente qualcuno aveva spezzato il silenzio._

_Ivan aveva rivolto la sua attenzione al capitano e aveva sorriso debolmente nell’abbraccio in cui era stato coinvolto, rispondendo in automatico ai convenevoli che si erano scambiati. Stava andando verso l’ascensore con Sabbi, quando si voltò e chiamò il compagno, raggiungendolo di nuovo in un attimo._

_«Come sta Simo?»_

_Aveva ignorato il tono preoccupato con cui l’aveva detto e con altrettanta determinazione il modo in cui Birarelli aveva inclinato la testa e l’aveva guardato, prima di dargli una pacca sul braccio._

_«È più forte di quanto pensi.»_

_Erano passati giusto una manciata di giorni dal rientro in squadra. Giorni che erano trascorsi tra allenamenti e discorsi di ammenda più o meno lunghi e complicati con ogni compagno, o quasi. Ivan si era ripetuto che non aveva trovato il momento o il modo di approcciare Simone, fatto sta che non una parola era passata tra di loro e l’incontro più ravvicinato era stato in allenamento quando il ragazzo si ritrovava ad alzargli la palla._

_Quella sera Buti aveva sorriso appena, quando aveva incrociato il suo sguardo, una volta entrato in sala e sedutosi ad un estremo della tavolata. Era rimasto a guardare Giulio, che scherzava tranquillo con Lanza e Rossini, come se nulla fosse successo, come se con il loro colpo di testa non fossero riusciti a buttare all’aria un’intera squadra. Si era allontanato, quando si erano alzati tutti ed avevano accerchiato Simone, mentre apriva i regali._

_Aveva voglia di una sigaretta. Era quello il suo pensiero, mentre cercava di concentrarsi sull’aria frizzante di agosto e la birra fresca che teneva in mano, seduto da solo a un tavolino sulla terrazza da cui si accedeva dal bar._

_“È più forte di quanto pensi.”_

_Le parole di Birarelli gli rimbalzavano in testa, arrovellandosi su se stesse e ritornando sempre su Simone, mentre si massaggiava le tempie con una mano. Doveva smetterla di preoccuparsi, di pensarci. Simone stava bene, si vedeva. Era tranquillo in allenamento, aveva una confidenza sul campo che mai aveva visto in un ragazzo della sua età e nonostante si fosse trovato quasi per caso a ricoprire un ruolo in un momento critico come quello, aveva dimostrato di essere pronto. Forse lo era sempre stato. Non aveva bisogno di lui, non aveva bisogno dei consigli di uno che non sapeva gestire nemmeno se stesso. Adesso che c’era Osmany, poteva farsi da parte. Sarebbe stato bene. Subito dopo si chiese a chi stesse pensando, se al ragazzo o a se stesso._

_«Lo sai che non puoi più sparire senza dire dove vai, vero?»_

_Ivan aveva sorriso senza volerlo, quando aveva visto entrare Simone nel proprio campo visivo. L’aveva seguito con gli occhi, mentre si sedeva al tavolo e gli metteva davanti un piattino di carta con una fetta di torta._

_«La federazione aveva proposto di metterci un GPS nelle scarpe, in effetti.»_

_Simone aveva ridacchiato, forse finalmente rilassato, mentre incrociava le braccia sul tavolo e lo guardava. Ivan aveva preso un boccone del dolce, ringraziando il ragazzo con lo sguardo._

_«Mi dispiace, Simone.» aveva dichiarato poco dopo, lasciandosi andare sullo schienale della sedia. Di contro il ragazzo si era irrigidito, le spalle tese e le labbra contratte._

_«Senti Ivan, non-»_

_Lo schiacciatore lo aveva interrotto, sentendo improvvisamente il bisogno di tirare fuori tutto._

_«No, ho fatto un casino.» aveva ripreso a parlare, mentre l’altro si alzava e si poggiava alla ringhiera della terrazza. «Ti ho abbandonato in un momento in cui-»_

_«La squadra, Ivan, non me.»_

_Si era zittito improvvisamente, al tono duro che aveva sentito nella voce dell’altro, e l’aveva colpito il fatto di aver parlato del ragazzo e non dell’intero gruppo._

_«Non sono...non sono qualcuno a cui devi fare da balia.» l’aveva visto arrossire appena, nel pronunciare quella parole, col mento alto e gli occhi fieri che lo fissavano._

_«Lo so che ce la fai.» aveva annuito Ivan, alzandosi e raggiungendolo «Ti ho visto farcela.»_

_Simone aveva negato con la testa, l’aria incredula, sospirando._

_«Non è vero, non siamo arrivati nemmeno in fondo.» aveva esalato il ragazzo con aria sconfitta, in riferimento alla World League che si erano faticosamente lasciati alle spalle._

_Ivan non ci aveva pensato troppo quando si era allungato verso di lui e gli aveva chiuso le braccia attorno. Simone si era immobilizzato per un istante, senza ricambiare la stretta._

_«Non è quello il punto, lo sai.» aveva mormorato contro il cappuccio della felpa, sorridendo quando le mani del ragazzo erano andate ad aggrapparglisi alle spalle._

_«Ivan, non-»_

_Simone si era interrotto da solo e lo schiacciatore non gli aveva chiesto cosa volesse dire, ma si era ripromesso ugualmente di non abbandonarlo e non fare più cazzate del genere._

_Aveva stretto appena la presa, quando si era ricordato di non avergli fatto neanche gli auguri. Ma forse in quel momento non era poi così importante._

 

“...tanti auguri a Gianna, tanti auguri a teee!”

 Simone ridacchiò mentre tagliava la torta e faceva le porzioni, accanto a lui Pippo allungava una mano e il palleggiatore la bloccava con la forchetta, facendo ridere tutto il resto del gruppo. Ivan incontrò il sorriso tranquillo di Simone che gli allungava una fetta di dolce e si sedeva di nuovo accanto a lui, prendendo una piccola forchettata di torta.

Non erano nemmeno arrivati a metà che Lanza, in preda all’impazienza tirò fuori un grosso pacco da sotto al tavolo, allungandolo a Simone che lo fissò con aria sorpresa e la forchetta a mezz’aria.

«Non pensavi mica che solo Ivan ti avesse preso qualcosa vero?» esclamò Pippo con un sopracciglio alzato, facendo sospirare lo schiacciatore.

Simone abbandonò immediatamente la torta e tirò indietro la sedia, prendendo il pacco sulle gambe e cominciando a scartarlo.

«Oddio, ma è una coperta...con le maniche!»

Scoppiarono tutti a ridere, all’espressione incredula del ragazzo, che aveva cominciato a ringraziare uno ad uno i membri della squadra, mentre apriva la scatola e tirava fuori la coperta indossandola.

Ivan rise di cuore, quando lo vide con quel sorriso grande, un po’ da bambino, stringersi in quell’enorme plaid con le maniche che gli coprivano interamente le mani e allungarsi ad abbracciarlo, intanto che qualcuno suggeriva che fosse Ivan ad indossare quel capo e Simone potesse starvi in mezzo.

Quando Simone fece per togliersela, fu bloccato dalle parole di Buti.

«Lasciala, ti serve, dobbiamo andare fuori.»

Il palleggiatore li fissò con aria confusa, prima che Ivan gli mettesse un braccio attorno alle spalle e lo accompagnasse all’esterno, insieme agli altri.

 

Ivan non sapeva perché, ma se ne stupiva ancora, dopo un anno. Si stupiva dell’entusiasmo di Simone, di vederlo sorridere un po’ di più di quanto già non facesse, di essere più felice di quanto lui non era mai stato in tutta la sua vita. Ed era solo per delle lanterne cinesi, ventuno per la precisione.

Di fianco a lui osservava la sua espressione concentrata mentre aspettava prima di lasciarla andare, prima che sentisse che era il momento giusto per mollare la presa e farla volare. Un po’ come per Simone, quando aveva spiccato il volo in quel gruppo, due anni prima, complice una spinta brusca, ma efficace.

Una volta che Ivan ebbe lasciato andare la sua, arrivarono Pippo, Teo, Vetto e tutti gli altri, ad aggiungere un’altra lanterna alla fila che già spariva nella notte, tra le montagne. Il religioso silenzio fu spezzato dalle imprecazioni di Buti che _Raga, l’ho rotta. Mi spiace bimbo, ma resti a vent’anni._

Ivan infilò le mani sotto la coperta e lo avvolse in un abbraccio, posando la testa accanto alla sua, mentre si limitavano a starsene lì stretti, a vedere quella fila di fiammelle che tracciavano nell’aria una strada. Una strada che tutti dicevano che Simone era predestinato a percorrere, da sempre.


	9. Chapter 9

Pioveva, quella sera, a Cavalese. L’ultimo sabato che dovevano trascorrere in quell’albergo prima di partire per l’Europeo ed erano confinati lì, loro che avrebbero voluto folleggiare, nei limiti del consentito.

Se ne erano ampiamente lamentati durante la cena, le facce smorte che a fatica digerivano il triste passato di verdura che era arrivato dalla cucina. Poi, una volta spostatisi nel salone, Buti, da capitano quale era, aveva preso in mano le redini della serata e risolto ogni problema, o almeno era quello che doveva essergli passato per la mente.

Certo, prendere possesso del computer dell’uomo che stava intrattenendo il resto degli avventori col suo piano bar e costringere l’intera squadra a partecipare al karaoke era un modo come un altro per ammazzare il tempo, secondo lui. O per umiliarli tutti, probabilmente.

Ivan aveva sempre odiato il karaoke, e non aveva solo a che fare con le sue scarse doti vocali. Se ne stava seduto scompostamente su uno dei divanetti, Simone da un lato e dall’altra parte Max, che in quel momento stava dando prova del proprio coraggio insieme a Balaso, distruggendo una delle canzoni di Battisti più conosciute.

_In un mondo che, prigioniero è..._

Da un altro divanetto la voce di Teo si unì al duetto improvvisato, insieme a gran parte della squadra, Giulio che urlava e alzava in alto un braccio con la birra stretta in mano.

Ivan sentì Simone farglisi più vicino e alzare lo sguardo verso di lui, sorridendogli tranquillo fino a riportare lo sguardo verso i due liberi che cercavano di seguire il ritmo della canzone, ridendo di gusto. A volte Ivan si ritrovava a invidiare la semplicità di Simone, l’assenza di quel bagaglio di esperienze e tormenti ed errori e casini che lui aveva addosso e che finivano per pesare, alcuni giorni più di altri.

Quella sera era uno di quei giorni.

Prese un altro sorso di birra e si voltò di lato, quando sentì qualcuno sedersi al posto di Max, ritrovandosi davanti il sorriso storto di Buti.

«Che c’è?» esclamò irritato, all’espressione del compagno che non prometteva nulla di buono.

«Sai che non la scamperai, vero Ivano?»

Lo schiacciatore lasciò cadere la testa sul bordo del divano, sospirando teatralmente.

«Primo, non chiamarmi Ivano.» dichiarò in tono risoluto, che lasciò scappare solo l’ennesima risata al centrale «Secondo, non ho la benché minima intenzione di cantare.»

«Come sei noioso, Ivano.»

Fece per ribattere, quando Buti lo interruppe nuovamente.

«Eppure avevo già la canzone adatta per te, da cantare a Simone.» ridacchiò prima di lanciarsi in un pallida imitazione di Ramazzotti « _E ci seiiii, adesso tu, a dare un senso ai giorni miei...»_

«No.»

Sentì uno scroscio di applausi verso Max e Balaso che avevano terminato con successo la loro esibizione, mentre Simone si sporgeva verso il centrale.

«Buto, per favore, evitiamo.» pigolò con l’espressione sofferente.

Ivan colse la palla al balzo. «Vedi, nemmeno lui vuole.»

Il capitano alzò un sopracciglio in risposta, un’espressione maliziosa sul viso.

«Bimbo, puoi sempre cantarla tu.»

Ivan scosse la testa con rassegnazione, quando vide il ragazzo ritirarsi verso Pippo, che gli si era seduto accanto.

«No, grazie, lascio questo privilegio a Ivan.» esclamò risoluto, voltandosi subito dopo verso Lanza.

Buti gli lanciò un’occhiata vittoriosa. «Visto? È stato facile.»

 

Cominciò a divertirsi, quando stava finendo la seconda Tennent’s. Blengini non ne sarebbe stato contento, no, ma per fortuna non era lì a vedere quei disgraziati dei suoi giocatori dare spettacolo in quel modo.

Dubitava che la scena a cui stava assistendo in quel momento non sarebbe finita da qualche parte su Internet nel giro di dieci minuti e rise insieme al resto della squadra, mentre si accingeva a partecipare al coretto nel ritornello della canzone che stavano cantando Giulio e Gigi davanti a loro.

_Magari ti chiamerò Trottolino amoroso, dudù dadadà..._

«Senti un po’ Giulione come è intonato!» esclamò Buti, mentre correva verso i compagni e cantava insieme a loro.

_...un gattone arruffato che mi graffierà..._

Finita l’esibizione tra le risa dell’intera sala, Buti prese di nuovo in mano il microfono.

«Credo che abbiamo appena toccato il punto più alto della serata» ammise con soddisfazione «ma la notte è giovane. Un applauso d’incoraggiamento per la prossima coppia, i Becchi!»

Ivan guardò l’orologio, sperando che le lancette scorressero più velocemente, che all’improvviso il temporale che imperversava fuori causasse un blackout, qualsiasi cosa pur di far sì che Buti smettesse di tormentarli una volta per tutte.

«No Vetto, non sceglierai tu» si impose il capitano, spostando Luca lontano dal computer «altrimenti finisce che metti una di quelle canzoni della vostra radio che non conosce nessuno.»

Ivan osservò per un po’ il centrale scorrere l’elenco dei titoli, finchè non lo vide illuminarsi e cliccare sulla sua scelta, lasciando il microfono in mano a Piano.

Si passò una mano sul viso, mentre le prime note di “Certe Notti” gli riecheggiavano in testa. Si girò verso Simone, quando sentì la sua mano stringergli la spalla.

«Usciamo?» gli mormorò il ragazzo, accennando con la testa alla terrazza antistante.

Ivan lo guardò per qualche secondo, il petto che gli si gonfiava pieno di troppe cose per poterle distinguere tutte. Si alzò insieme a lui, mettendogli un braccio attorno alla vita. «Andiamo.»

 

_Era buio quando era uscito dal PalaEvangelisti e aveva raggiunto l’auto a passo di marcia, senza nemmeno fermarsi a salutare i compagni nel parcheggio, chiudendosi in macchina. Lo scatto violento della portiera si era insinuato nella sua testa, facendogli pulsare le tempie già doloranti. Stava prendendo un respiro profondo quando alla luce del lampione aveva scorto il logo della squadra sul borsone gettato malamente sul sedile del passeggero._

_Era strano essere tornato a giocare in Italia. Una bella sensazione, dopo quei due anni in Russia, che non sembravano finire mai, tra compagni che non sentiva amici e un infortunio che l’aveva fatto giocare poco. Era stato Holt ad averlo tenuto sano di mente, col suo essere così razionale e sensibile. Ne avevano riso a lungo, dopo, dicendo che si erano fatti del bene a vicenda, con lui che gli faceva da psicologo e Ivan che lo nutriva. Anche la Nazionale l’aveva tenuto in carreggiata, l’unica squadra di cui si era sentito davvero parte, nonostante i casini che aveva combinato e che gli erano stati sempre perdonati, come una madre perdona sempre un figlio._

_In quel momento, a Perugia, gli sembrava di essere di nuovo punto e a capo. Non del tutto, dal momento che conosceva già alcuni compagni, ma aveva una strana sensazione addosso, come fosse un pesce fuor d’acqua. Guardava Atanasijevic, lo osservava, per poi ricordarsi che adesso era schiacciatore e si dava dello stupido, chiedendosi se fosse stata la scelta giusta, se sarebbe riuscito ad adattarsi, per l’ennesima volta nella sua vita, o se avrebbe finito per fare all’improvviso qualcosa che avrebbe buttato tutto all’aria, di nuovo._

_Si era passato una mano sul viso, accomodandosi meglio sul sedile e accendendo il motore, facendo partire il riscaldamento. Aveva chiuso gli occhi, inclinando il capo sul poggiatesta, sentendo i muscoli tendere e dolere. Le gambe per gli scatti in difesa, le braccia e le spalle per le battute e le schiacciate, la testa per le urla di Kovac a cui nessuno sentiva di dar torto, in fondo quell’ultima sconfitta a Verona sarebbero davvero stati in grado di evitarla. Riaperti gli occhi, aveva afferrato il telefono e aperto l’ultima conversazione di Whatsapp. Il nuovo messaggio di Simone diceva che era arrivato a casa sua e risaliva a circa due ore prima._

_Per una volta li separavano solo una manciata di chilometri e quel pensiero lo fece sentire subito meglio._

_Aveva appena allentato la porta di casa di uno spiraglio, che aveva sentito che qualcosa non andava. Si era immobilizzato, ancora sul ciglio, mentre dal salotto veniva un suono basso, un ritmo che conosceva bene._

_“Certe notti sei sveglio, o non sarai sveglio mai...”_

_La rabbia gli era montata dentro in un attimo, il respiro che si era bloccato, le tempie che avevano ricominciato a pulsare e le voci accavallavate nella sua testa, voci diverse, che facevano male in modo diverso._

_“Tu non sei uno schiacciatore, Ivan, sei la mia delusione più grande.”_

_“Cosa pensavi? Ci siamo divertiti, ora ognuno per la sua strada.”_

_“Mi domando se Sirci abbia comprato il personaggio pubblico o il giocatore di Italia-Usa, perché io questo gran giocatore non lo vedo.”_

_“Ivan...ma che stiamo facendo? Forse avevano ragione tutti, non dovevamo, non-“_

_Erano tornate tutte insieme, prepotentemente, a parlargli. Prima suo padre, sempre presente, con quella nota di disappunto di cui non si sarebbe mai liberato, quando si rivolgeva a lui. Dragan, che l’aveva guardato con la sua aria perennemente soddisfatta, anche quando aveva scosso la testa, come a ridicolizzarlo per quello che aveva potuto arrivare a pensare, a chiedere. Di nuovo Kovac e la sua smania di tirare fuori subito il grande campione, di aggiustarlo e spingerlo a forza, senza ottenere il risultato che voleva._

_E poi Simone. Già, Simone._

_Simone e i suoi interrogativi, i suoi dubbi, le sue incertezze._

_Era entrato in casa sbattendosi la porta alle spalle, infilandosi le chiavi nel giubbotto, il borsone ancora in spalla. Col battito accelerato aveva puntato Simone sul divano, il pc aperto sulle gambe e un video che andava avanti, anche se in quel momento il ragazzo si era voltato con la testa all’indietro verso di lui, come colto improvvisamente in fallo, lo sguardo che era un misto di dolore e colpevolezza._

_“Certe notti, se sei fortunato, bussi alla porta di chi è come te...”_

_I piedi gli si erano mossi da soli in quella direzione, gli occhi che non si erano staccati dallo schermo del computer, che trasmetteva la festa di Natale della Lube di qualche anno prima e un karaoke a cui avevano partecipato giocatori e membri dello staff. C’era anche lui, lì in mezzo, con qualche anno di meno e una pettinatura più che discutibile, più bionda e ribelle. Anche se a ripensarci, non era in mezzo al gruppo, bensì sullo sfondo, appena dietro Dragan. Cantava, eppure si sentivano solo le voci dell’altro palleggiatore e di Parodi._

_«Che cazzo stai facendo?»_

_Non aveva avuto il tempo di stupirsi del tono duro che aveva usato, né delle parole che aveva sputato fuori contro il ragazzo, che lo aveva visto chiudere il computer, la canzone finalmente taceva e gli permetteva di pensare. Simone si era alzato dal divano e l’aveva raggiunto, tenendosi a distanza._

_«Perché non me l’avevi detto che c’erano in giro questi video di voi due?»_

_Non poteva essere serio. Ivan si era passato una mano tra i capelli, inspirando profondamente e cercando di calmarsi, senza riuscirci. Il tono di delusione di Simone si era fatto di nuovo strada nelle sue orecchie, senza dargli il tempo di rispondere._

_«Ho bisogno di saper-»_

_Ivan ci aveva messo un attimo per accorgersi che stava urlando, dopo che aveva lasciato cadere il borsone sul pavimento._

_«Cosa devi sapere, COSA?» era scoppiato, il viso in fiamme, la vena sul collo che probabilmente stava pulsando «Sai già tutto, come è cominciata, come è finita. Accidenti, ci hai anche visto insieme, per l’amor di Dio, Simone!»_

_L’aveva visto arretrare di un passo, mentre lui si era avvicinato in preda all’agitazione, gesticolandogli contro. Simone aveva deglutito a vuoto, tuttavia la rabbia che Ivan aveva sentito in quel momento l’aveva sopraffatto, nella testa di nuovo le voci che si sovrapponevano le une alle altre._

_... delusione più grande...ognuno per la sua strada...questo gran giocatore non lo vedo...forse non dovevamo..._

_«Vuoi sapere come stavo con lui» aveva ripreso con più foga «quando eravamo in ritiro, quando scopavamo, cosa vuoi, eh? Vuoi sapere se lo amavo, eh? Vuoi sapere questo? Ti farebbe sentire meglio se ti dicessi che sì, sì, sì lo amavo, in quel maledetto video che stavi guardando?»_

_Si  era girato, allontanandosi dal ragazzo, facendo qualche passo nervoso per la stanza, prima di tornare alla carica e fissarlo con occhi astiosi, mentre lo vedeva spostare lo sguardo e stringere i pugni lungo i fianchi._

_«Ma mi hai visto bene, come stavo lì?» era sbottato e aveva fatto una risata amara, scuotendo la testa «Stavo di merda, ma tu vedi solo quello che vuoi vedere. Sono quattro anni fa, Simone. Quattro.»_

_Aveva ripreso fiato, lasciando che il silenzio riempisse il salotto, sulla sua pelle quel brivido, quell’angoscia che non lo faceva respirare bene. Si era ritrovato ad inspirare a bocca aperta, mentre il ragazzo gli si era avvicinato di un passo._

_«Ivan, io non-»_

_«No.» fu la replica di Ivan, che non l’aveva lasciato finire, interponendo una mano tra di loro «Stiamo insieme o no? Perché mi sembra che stai cercando di sabotare tutto...questo. Insomma, stiamo insieme da tre mesi e sono stati tre mesi di domande e insicurezze e dubbi e paure. Non è normale tutto questo, Simone.»_

_Il palleggiatore si era stretto nelle spalle, nascondendo le mani nelle tasche della felpa._

_«Non so che farci.» aveva esalato con voce flebile, come rassegnato._

_Ivan aveva fatto qualche passo indietro e pescato dal giubbotto le chiavi della macchina._

_«Beh, nemmeno io.»_

_Era stata l’ultima cosa che aveva detto, prima di raggiungere la porta d’ingresso e uscire._

_Era in macchina che Ivan riusciva a pensare, mentre guidava. Era una situazione che ce la faceva a gestire, le curve che si susseguivano, le salite, i cambi di marcia, i semafori._

_Ivan aveva spinto tutto fuori dalla sua mente, appena era rientrato nell’abitacolo dell’auto. Aveva abbassato il finestrino, lasciato che l’aria fredda entrasse e gli schiarisse la mente, mentre procedeva senza meta per le vie di Perugia, le mani ancorate al volante e l’impressione di essere nel posto sbagliato. Quel pensiero si era fatto più insistente quando aveva lanciato un’occhiata all’orologio digitale sul cruscotto e si era reso conto che erano venti minuti buoni che stava girando a vuoto, lontano da casa. Lontano da Simone._

_Fermo all’ennesimo semaforo rosso, aveva poggiato la testa sul volante, imprecando a bassa voce e maledicendosi. Ora che la rabbia che gli aveva annebbiato la mente era sfumata, aveva ricordato con precisione ogni frase che aveva scagliato con violenza contro Simone, e se l’era rivisto davanti con quell’espressione sconcertata e spaventata. L’aveva spaventato. Aveva spaventato Simone, comportandosi in quel modo, urlandogli contro in quella maniera assurda. Aveva chiuso i pugni, chiudendo gli occhi, dandosi dell’idiota almeno una decina di volte, quando il suono del clacson dietro di sé l’aveva fatto svegliare._

_La luce verde del semaforo era scattata e Ivan aveva svoltato subito, tornando indietro._

_Quando aveva aperto la porta per la seconda volta quella sera, la casa era in un silenzio irreale. Col cuore che di nuovo batteva velocemente, si era tolto il giubbotto, lanciandolo sul divano assieme alle chiavi. Aveva appena notato l’assenza del pc sul divano, quando si era accorto dei rumori provenire dalla camera. L’aveva raggiunta in ampie falcate, fermandosi di botto sulla soglia della porta._

_Si era irrigidito, osservando la figura di Simone che, di spalle, stava meticolosamente preparando di nuovo la sua valigia e un’ondata di vergogna l’aveva assalito._

_«Simo.»_

_Il ragazzo si era fermato un attimo, aveva stretto il pigiama che aveva tra le mani e l’aveva spinto dentro al trolley troppo pieno, come sempre._

_Ivan l’aveva raggiunto, fermandoglisi accanto. Era certo che dall’esterno la scena avrebbe avuto del comico, con loro due in piedi davanti al letto a fissare una valigia aperta. Si era chiesto come approcciarglisi, come rimettere insieme i pezzi di quella giornata cominciata male e finita peggio._

_Si era spostato più vicino e aveva fatto scivolare la propria mano contro quella del ragazzo, intrecciando le dita alle sue. Aveva sospirato di sollievo quando non l’aveva sentito rifuggire quel tocco, anche se non aveva stretto la presa._

_«Dove vai?»_

_Simone si era allontanato di nuovo, chinandosi a chiudere la zip del trolley, per poi afferrarlo e metterlo in piedi a terra._

_«Torno a casa.»_

_A testa bassa, aveva preso il manico del trolley, trascinandoselo dietro e uscendo dalla stanza. Ivan l’aveva raggiunto al centro del salotto e gli si era fermato davanti._

_«Questa è anche casa tua, lo sai.»_

_Gli era sembrato che Simone non l’avesse nemmeno sentito, lo sguardo puntato ancora sulle sue scarpe, finchè non l’aveva visto prendere un lungo respiro, come se stesse inspirando il coraggio necessario e finalmente aveva incrociato i suoi occhi. Erano occhi tristi, l’aveva visto chiaramente, ed esserne il responsabile gli faceva più male di quanto avrebbe mai potuto immaginare._

_«Non è vero.»_

_Ivan gli si era avvicinato piano, calibrando i movimenti, fino a mettergli le mani sulle spalle._

_«Simone, mi-»_

_«No, ho fatto un casino, è colpa mia.» aveva sussurrato il palleggiatore, sfuggendo di nuovo allo sguardo dell’altro, immobile in quella posizione, con la mano che non lasciava il trolley. «Potevamo passare tre bei giorni insieme e invece mi sono perso di nuovo a pensare che...insomma ho visto quel video e...mi dispiace, sono uno stupido, vado via.»_

_Ivan aveva smesso di respirare per un attimo a quelle parole, al fatto che Simone si stava davvero scusando con lui, quando invece era stato lui ad urlargli contro, dicendogli cose orribili. Il palleggiatore si era spostato con l’intento di aggirarlo e raggiungere la porta e Ivan a sua volta si era mosso di lato, intercettandolo, chiudendogli le braccia attorno._

_Si era rilassato per un attimo in quell’abbraccio, nel sentire il corpo del ragazzo contro il suo e aveva stretto la presa quando l’aveva sentito trattenere il respiro contro il suo collo._

_«Non avrei dovuto urlare, mi dispiace.»_

_Si era staccato appena e l’aveva visto con gli occhi lucidi, che stringeva le labbra, sentendosi di nuovo responsabile di quella sofferenza che gli aveva causato in maniera gratuita. Gli aveva preso il viso tra le mani e gli si era avvicinato, i nasi che quasi si toccavano e gli occhi che non lasciavano i suoi._

_«Non è colpa tua, Simone.» aveva preso un respiro, raccogliendo le idee. «Sono stato...un idiota, come sempre e mi dispiace. Mi dispiace. È che pensavo che l’avessimo superato, di Dragan, e quindi quando ti ho visto che guardavi quel video...non lo so. Mi dispiace.»_

_Simone aveva scosso la testa di nuovo, come se non avesse sentito quello che Ivan aveva appena detto._

_«Sono un ragazzino, mi faccio così tanti-»_

_«Simo, non...» aveva cominciato Ivan, per poi interrompersi di colpo, per respirare a fondo. «Ti va se ci sediamo?»_

_Alla fine si erano sdraiati sul letto, con una coperta di pile a coprirli._

_Ivan non era certo di che ore fossero, a quel punto. Non sapeva quanto tempo avessero passato a parlare, sviscerando le questioni che pareva li stessero allontanando. Il passato, il nervosismo per gli allenamenti, la stanchezza mentale e fisica, Dragan, le ansie di Simone, le domande che la sua mente non smetteva un attimo di farsi._

_Anche in quel momento, quando le parole sembravano finite e l’aria era finalmente pulita dalla tensione di prima, Ivan non aveva smesso di cercare un contatto con l’altro, di passargli un braccio attorno, una mano sui capelli che scendeva fino alla guancia, sentendolo più tranquillo._

_«Voglio davvero stare con te.» aveva mormorato Ivan, cercando di trasmettergli quella sicurezza che gli mancava «Sto bene con te. Però ho bisogno di sapere che non lo metti in dubbio, che non ti metti a pensare al passato o a chissà che. O se ti capita di farlo, mi chiami e ne parliamo.»_

_L’aveva visto annuire impercettibilmente e poi allungarsi appena per dargli un bacio leggero sulle labbra._

_«Allora vuoi che resto?»_

_Ivan aveva accennato un piccolo sorriso, senza rispondere, mentre si tirava contro il ragazzo e lo sentiva nascondergli la testa contro la spalla._

«Adesso sei tu quello che rimugina, non io.»

Simone l’aveva detto col sorriso sulle labbra, quando gli si era fermato davanti, sotto la tettoia in legno, stringendosi nella felpa.

Dall’esterno, complice la pioggia che batteva incessante, si riconoscevano appena la canzone di Ligabue e le voci sgraziate dei compagni che la stavano interpretando a modo loro.

Ivan sapeva che finiva per impuntarsi e rimuginare su cose che lo facevano stare male. Che fossero errori decisivi sul campo, la gelosia nei confronti di Simone o il ricordo delle parole di suo padre, poco importava. C’erano momenti in cui si perdeva, in un modo del tutto simile a come capitava al palleggiatore, e si adombrava. Il ricordo di quella lite, di quello sguardo spaurito di Simone, l’aveva inseguito per giorni, se non settimane.

Aveva passato il tempo a chiedersi cosa ci fosse che non andava in lui, perché gli aveva dato così fastidio che Simone avesse visto quel video, cosa l’aveva spinto a sbottare in maniera quasi violenta contro il ragazzo. Ogni volta che l’aveva sentito al telefono e la prima volta che l’aveva rivisto di persona dopo quella discussione, aveva sempre risentito in testa la propria voce piena di rabbia e si era di nuovo chiesto perché.

L’unica risposta che era riuscito a darsi era che si trattava del suo senso di colpa nei confronti di Simone. Perché doveva essere lui a stare attento che nulla capitasse al ragazzo, doveva essere la sua ancora, non quello che lo faceva affondare più giù.

«Ivan, devi smettere di crocefiggerti.» gli sussurrò Simone, prima di chiudergli le braccia attorno al collo e stringersi a lui «Non è successo nulla.»

Lo schiacciatore chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, inspirando a fondo. Poi gli venne da sorridere e strinse le presa attorno al torace dell’altro, perché era Simone ad essere la sua, di ancora.

«Sto bene, non ti preoccupare.»

«Non è vero.»

Lasciò trascorrere qualche altro attimo di silenzio. «Mi passerà.»

La canzone era finita e dall’interno venivano fischi e schiamazzi, mentre subito dopo attaccava un simpatico motivetto che scatenò altre risate, compresa quella di Ivan.

_Gianna, Gianna, Gianna sosteneva, tesi e illusioni..._

«Sembra che ti cerchino.» sorrise lo schiacciatore.

«Dio, li odio.» borbottò Simone, staccandosi dall’abbraccio.

Rientrarono controvoglia nella sala, assorbendo l’allegria contagiosa dei loro compagni, ormai fuori controllo, nel loro dimenarsi e cantare senza imbarazzo.

«Comunque sto ancora aspettando la canzone, eh.» esclamò Simone, di nuovo sorridente «E anche Buto.»

Ivan si limitò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo.

«Scordatelo.»


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non ci credo, sono arrivata alla fine. Scommetto che avevate perso le speranze anche voi. XD  
> Quest'ultimo capitolo è un esperimento. Se siete familiari con la radio Brodo di Becchi del duo Piano/Vettori, vi troverete a vostro agio. Spero di averli resi al meglio, in questa versione simil-podcast becchiano. Non saltate le canzoni, mi raccomando.  
> Le parti allineate a sinistra sono di Vettori/Piano, mentre quelle a destra di Ivan e Simone. Prego che la lettura non sia troppo scomoda.  
> Per il resto, vi saluto, sperando di lasciarvi col sorriso con quest'ultima cronaca.  
> È stato un viaggio lungo, troppo lungo (XD), e arrivo in ritardo, ma mi sono divertita.  
> Grazie a tutti quelli che hanno letto, corretto, revisionato, commentato e quant'altro.  
> Buona lettura. :)

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fABiEMP7qVk

 

«Che intro, Vetto!»

«Originale, non l’hai mai messa Irene, continui a insistere, ma tanto non ci viene in radio.»

«E questo era Luca Vettori, cari becchi, siamo in diretta dall’aeroporto, col volo in ritardo.»

«Che novità. Insomma, ci siamo messi in un angolo della sala d’attesa, ci siamo dileguati, per evitare-»

«Diciamolo, per evitare il resto della squadra che sennò alla fine fanno un bordello e non si capisce più niente.»

«Alla faccia dello spirito di squadra, eh. O come direbbe un nostro compagno qui presente che sa tanto bene l’inglese, il team bonding.»

«Bravo Vetto. Insomma l’idea è venuta a lui, visto che eravamo qui con un cazzo da fare.»

«Quindi rispolveriamo un tema che ci è tanto caro, quello del viaggio, insieme a due ospiti...»

«...due grandi ospiti, ma prima di tutto, due grandi giocatori e nostri grandi amici, vi presentiamo...»

«Ora non ti allargare troppo, Matte.»

«Sta’ zitto, Lu’. Avanti, ragazzi, presentatevi.»

«Ciao, sono Simone...Giannelli, palleggiatore...»

«199 cm, 21 anni appena compiuti, discretamente carino, per chiunque fosse interessato il suo numero di telefono è 328-»

«Ti ricordo che stai parlando del mio ragazzo.»

«Ed eccolo qui, il nostro oppostone ignorante della Nazionale...»

«Matte, veramente sono io l’opposto.»

«Scusa mi sono sbagli-»

«Un errore comprensibile, visto che eri sempre in panchina.»

«IVAN.»

«Ahi, che c’è? È vero. Comunque ciao a tutti i becchi in ascolto, sono Ivan...schiacciatore.»

«Però sei stato anche palleggiatore e opposto.»

«La parentesi da palleggiatore la cancellerei.»

«Vetto, qui ci vorrebbero dei popcorn.»

«...rinneghi tuo padre?»

«Sì, vabbé raga dai...rinnega tuo padre, rifiuta il tuo nome, o se non vuoi...»

«Addirittura Shakespeare, Lucone? Non staremo diventando una trasmissione troppo acculturata? Sento la necessità di mandare una canzone trash, per riequilibrare...una canzone alla puttanabend.»

«Chiedi al nostro schiacciatore, è qui per questo.»

«Sempre a disposizione, Vetto.»

«Che ti sei offeso, Lu’? Hai visto che loro hanno fatto pace e Gianna si è seduto in braccio a Ivan...vieni, ti faccio spazio.»

«Che idiota che sei.»

«Se vi diamo fastidio, andiamo via eh...nessun problema.»

«No ma che scherzi? Ci fate aumentare gli ascolti, siete i nostri cuori nella pallavolo, come Mila e Shiro»

«Simo è Mila, quindi.»

«Dio smettetela, non vi alzo più una palla che sia una.»

«Bravo, così giochiamo solo io e te, vinciamo di sicuro.»

«Io, te e Pippo.»

«E Buto.»

«Buto comincia ad essere vecchietto, raga...»

«Dovete sapere che Teo sta come un falco sulle spalle di Buto per essere il prossimo capitano della Nazionale.»

«Ma non è vero, Buto non ti preoccupare, il posto non te lo toglie nessuno»

«Guarda che pure Pippo ci sta pensando...sarà guerra aperta.»

«Ah questa voglio proprio vederla.»

«...davvero?»

«Ti sento improvvisamente preoccupato, Matte.»

«No, che dici. E poi negli ultimi anni sono stati solo centrali, ormai è tradizione.»

«Veramente c’è stato anche un palleggiatore.»

«Vetto.»

«Giusto, non rivanghiamo le tue pessime scelte di vita.»

«Beeeeene, è il momento di mettere una canzone. Ivan, ti passo la palla.»

«Questa è la canzone che uso per allenarmi in palestra...buon ascolto»

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Nkv1ye94o4

 

_«Ma che è sta merda, Matte stacca subito.»_

_«Zitto Lu’, dai abbiamo gli ospiti.»_

_«Ma dai, dura cinque minuti!»_

_«Zitto e sorridi.»_

«Non è proprio il vostro genere, però è bello cambiare ogni tanto, no?»

«Bravo Ivan, anche questo è un tema che ci interessa, il cambiame-»

«Mai avevo visto Simo con un’espressione più schifata di questa.»

«Nemmeno quando è in battuta?»

«Ma è per la canzone?»

«Beh, tu che dici?»

«...dai Ivan, è orrenda.»

«Saranno belle quelle canzoni deprimenti che metti tu in macchina.»

«Ma almeno hanno un testo, un senso, qualc-»

«E stanno limonando. Vetto che facciamo?»

«Metti la prossima canzone, vah.»

«Pensavo volessi limonare anche tu.»

«Metti la canzone.»

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p7Gqa6ymVwo

 

«Cambiareeeeee»

«Matte, non c’hai la voce, limitati ai primi tempi.»

«Che ne sai tu, con la tua vocetta da prete.»

«Ma che vuoi, io sono molto radiofonico, al contrario del nostro qui presente Giannelli che ha detto tre parole in croce fino ad ora.»

«Intervistalo, stuzzicalo, magari risponde.»

«Vediamo...prima parlavamo del viaggio...tu, Simo, cosa hai in valigia?»

«Ho...la speranza di riscattarci all’Europeo.»

«Come sei poetico, Gianna.»

«E ha le felpe. Tante felpe.»

«E la coperta con le maniche che mi avete regalato per il compleanno.»

«E poi?»

«E poi cosa?»

«No dico...avrai qualcos’altro in valigia, qualcosa di utile, di indispensabile...»

«Uhm...la maglia della Nazionale?»

«Dio Beato, Giannelli, stare con lo Zar non ti ha svegliato nemmeno un po’.»

«Non capisco.»

«Smettila Teo, che poi tra poco partiamo e tu ci sconvolgi il palleggiatore.»

«Che sarà mai, parlavo di preservativi.»

«...mmpmhfh»

«Ecco vedi? L’hai sconvolto.»

«Veramente è Ivan ad avergli messo una mano sulla bocca, magari voleva dire qualcosa eh.»

«No, è che stava per mugolare.»

«Che poi pensavo...effettivamente i preservativi ce li avrai avuti tu, in valigia, Ivan, non lui.»

«Esatto.»

«...posso mettere la prossima canzone?»

«Certo, Gianna. Ah e mi raccomando becchi, fate sempre sesso sicuro.»

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRLdhFVzqt4

 

«Cavoli Gianna, sta canzone mi ha messo i brividi.»

«Bella potente, davvero.»

«Infatti l’ascolto sempre in spogliatoio prima di scendere in campo.»

«Fa molto...gladiatore che scende nell’arena.»

«Raga il tempo stringe, c’è giusto il tempo per gli ultimi saluti e la canzone del Vetto.»

«Posso fare un’ultima considerazione, Matte?»

«Mica mi devi chiedere il permesso, la radio è di tutti e due, cinquanta e cinquanta.»

«Chissà perché a volte mi sembra un novanta e un dieci.»

«Ma sta’ zitto.»

«Ecco, appunto. Comunque la domanda è: cosa vi mancherà di Cavalese? O anche qualcosa che non vi mancherà.»

«A me di certo non mancherà la cucina. Tutte quelle minestrine...»

«Ah, la penso come te, Ivano. Appena torniamo, ci facciamo una bella carbonara.»

«Ci conto.»

«Non capisco cosa avete contro le minestrine.»

«Lo senti questo silenzio che è improvvisamente calato, Gianna?»

«Ne riparliamo quando vi scoppierà il fegato.»

«Luca, ce la sta tirando. Guarda Simo, poi ti ritrovi a giocare con Ricci.»

«...»

«Lo stai spaventando.»

«A me mancherà...il panorama.»

«Per quello basta che ci vieni a trovare a Trento.»

«Ecco, così andiamo a mangiare tutti insieme il sushi.»

«A me mancherà...la piscina dell’albergo.»

«Ivan.»

«Che c’è?»

«Ma se non ci siamo nemmeno stati?»

«Veramen-»

«Lascialo perdere, Teo.»

«Qualcosa mi dice di non indagare oltre. A te, Gianna, cosa mancherà?»

«...mi mancherà avere questo qua attorno ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro.»

«Che tenerezza che siete. Dai, su Ivan, lo so che vuoi dargli un bacetto.»

«C’è Buti che ci sta facendo dei gestacci, sbrighiamoci a chiudere, dobbiamo andare.»

«Vetto, tocca a te mettere l’ultima canzone.»

«Sì, allora...si intitola “Team” ed è di una bravissima cantautrice neozelandese, Lorde, che guarda caso ha pure la stessa età del nostro Simone. Comunque ad ottobre c’è il concerto a Milano, vedi di prendere i biglietti.»

«Agli ordini, Vetto. Salutiamo?»

«Salutiamo, che stiamo per perdere l’aereo.»

«Seguiteci tutti in tv!»

«Su Rai Uno...»

«Addirittura? Come sei informato, Lucone.»

«Ciao a tutti...»

«Toh i piccioncini sono ritornati tra noi. Simo, siamo sulla rete ammiraglia. Pensa, puoi di nuovo salutare tua nonna!»

«È l’ultima volta che vengo ospite nella vostra radio, sappiatelo.»

«E con questa chiudiamo. Ciao becchiiii, tra poco partirà “Team” scelta da Vetto, e tifate Team Italy sempre e comunque.»

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2JuxM-snGc


End file.
